Everyday Life
by Wisconsin-girl19
Summary: Sequel to So Random! Reunion. The gang is back and better than ever, follow them as they hang out and survive everday life. Read So Random! Reunion first.
1. Game Time

**Hey everyone, I know that I said that I would start posting the sequel in February, but I decided that you guys had waited long enough. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chad's POV**

"I got it," I called softly as the doorbell rang. I quickly opened the door and saw my parents on the front steps, "Hey mom, hey dad," I whispered as I each gave them a quick hug.

"Hi sweetie, is Dylan sleeping?" Mom wondered as I invited them in.

Ari came into the room before I could reply and gave mom a huge hug and then whispered, "Hi Grandma."

"Hey darling," she whispered back, she then gave me a look that told me that she found an answer to her question.

"Can we still watch TV?" dad asked as Ari pulled mom into the kitchen, "The big game is going to be on soon."

"Dad, the pregame is already on," I told him as I nodded and turned on the TV. Sonny and I were having everyone over for the Super Bowl; it was the Green Bay Packers against the San Diego Chargers. Sonny thought it would be nice to invite our parents too, but I knew it was just so she wasn't the only one rooting for the Packers. I was about sit down when the door bell rang again, I went to answer it and I had to laugh as Tawni wobbled past me, and I'm pretty sure she gave me a death glare. "Hey man," I said as Nico and I did our little handshake, "So Tawni's due date is just around the corner, you ready?"

"Yeah I can't wait to hold little Charlotte," he replied just loud enough for Tawni to hear.

"Delia," Tawni corrected as Dylan started to cry.

I was just about to go get him when Sonny came out of the kitchen, "I got him babe," she said as she ran past me and yelled, "Thanks Nico."

"You're welcome," he replied as he sat down by my dad and watched the game. I went into the kitchen to get the proper football game watching snacks, Potato chips and Doritos. Mom snickered as she saw me just take the bags, I had to roll my eyes as I took out to big party bowls and dumped the content of the bags into them. I returned to the living room a moment later and started watching pregame with the guys.

"Honey, do want Dylan out here by you guys?" Sonny asked as she invited Grady and Penelope, who had just arrived home from their honeymoon, inside.

"Of course, he needs to be out here with the men," I replied as I took Dylan and placed him in his playpen. Sonny laughed as she returned to the kitchen with Penelope, "So where's David?" I asked Grady.

"He's still at his grandparents," Grady answered sitting down, "We decided to pick him up tomorrow." We all nodded as we watched the guys on the pregame show guys picked who they thought would win.

"Chad you are so going to lose," Sonny, who I had no idea was in the room, said as her parents arrived. All of the guys except one picked the Packers to win the Super Bowl.

"The game hasn't even started yet Sonny," I reminded her as she rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen with her mom.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

"Honey what are you guys talking about?" Mom asked once we were in the kitchen.

I laughed and then answered, "Chad and I have a bet going, if the Chargers win…" I went over by Ari and put my hands over her ears, "I have to dress like one of their cheerleaders for… you know." I pulled my hands away from Ari and she ran away into the living room. "But if the Packers win, Chad has to wear a Packers jersey tomorrow when we go to Disneyland."

"Sonny, it sounds like you guys don't have a fair bet," Tawni stated.

Penelope agreed by saying, "Yeah, if you win he has to wear jersey for your team but if he wins you have to dress up as a cheerleader for a… role playing activity." I noticed that Ari had returned and that's why Penelope spoke in code, man she was good!

"Penelope, you of all people should know Chad hates losing," I stated, "so it will kill him that he lost and that will be the fun of it, plus by wearing the jersey it will be a constant reminder of him losing."

"You really know my son," Linda simply said. We all laughed; basically anyone who knew us knew that we knew each over inside and out.

"Games on," Chad called, we all entered the living room and sat down where we could find a spot, "You can sit here M'wife," Chad said patting the spot next to him.

I laughed as I picked up Dylan, "Ok, M'husband." Dylan was sleeping yet again, but I loved holding him while he slept. I sprawled him across our laps and he just laid there peacefully. I realized five minutes into the first quarter that him lying on my lap was not a good idea, the Packers had scoured a touch down and mom, dad, and I were the only ones screaming and standing up. They went to commercial and I did a little dance with Dylan as I went into the kitchen to get him a bottle, "Mommy is going to win a little bet that she made with daddy and daddy is not going to like it," I told him as we waited for his bottle to warm up.

"No, daddy is going to win and have an awesome time watching mommy parade around in her cheerleader uniform," Chad said as he got a beer from the fridge and handed me Dylan's now warm bottle. I rolled my eyes as we went back into the living room.

The whole night was really fun, by half time Dylan and I had danced twice and Chad and Ari hadn't danced at all. While the boys were watching the boring part of the halftime show, Ari ran up to me and said, "Mommy Im on your team."

"Ok sweetie," I answered as I handed Dylan over to Tawni, she really liked holding him, I just know that she'll be a great mother.

The good part of the halftime show started with the band and Chad, Nico, and Grady groaned while Ari pointed to the TV and recalled, "He was on So Random!"

"Yes honey he was, he was the episode daddy hosted," Chad said as he smiled at the fact he could bring himself into the conversation, "But seriously, out of all the bands why did they have to pick the Jonas Brothers? They haven't played together in public for ten years."

"I know plus hardly anyone likes Joe anymore," Tawni stated as she passed Dylan over to my mom, "After everything that happened with that ex of his that went into rehab, no one liked him."

"I remember that, when he released his solo album hardly anyone bought it," Penelope recalled, "Many say that's why he didn't release another one like Nick did."

"Well, no matter what we think," I started, "they were still picked as the halftime band, now I think a little young lady wants to dance." I turned the volume up as they started playing Burnin' Up. Ari and I started dancing and Chad joined in, Nico and many of the others joined in as the band played Hold On. By the time the halftime show was over, we totally forgot why were upset by the choice of band and got back to watching the game. Ari switched back over to Chad's team as the Chargers finally got some points but changed to mine when a defensive player from the Packers got an interception 12 yards from the end zone and ran it in. But not soon after that Ari was again on Chad's team when the Chargers got another touchdown. It was getting late toward the end of the game and I missed the interception the Packers got that won the game because I put Dylan and Ari to bed. "Don't you love being on the winner's side?" I asked mom as I hugged her goodbye.

* * *

"Yeah it's so much fun," she replied, "You guys have fun tomorrow." She waved goodbye before getting into the car. As I closed the door I thought, _"Oh, I will." _

* * *

**AN: I have no idea why it's like this? The sentence above is apart of the whole "Don't you love being on the winner's side?" coversation.**

* * *

"Come on honey you look fine," I called as I packed Dylan's diaper bag.

"No I don't, this thing is small…and itchy," I wasn't too sure about the itchy part but I'm sure it was small, he was wearing the only one I had, a Donald Driver one from 2010, it still fit me but for him it was probably a tight squeeze.

"Daddy hurry up, I want to go," Ari begged.

"Yeah daddy," I said as I picked Dylan up, "come on do you want to have to wait in really long lines with these two?"

"No," he sighed finally emerging in a rugged green jersey with a giant 80 on it. We walked out side and Chad raced Ari to the car, I rolled my eyes as I buckled Dylan in his car seat, Chad would have fun as soon we went on the rides but until then he would just mope. I got inside the car and as Chad pulled out of the driveway, I took out my phone and updated my status on Facebook. _Loving every minute off seeing my beautiful husband in a Packer jersey. Winning bets are so much fun. _I smiled; this was going to be a fun day.

* * *

**Ok so make sure to review! I want to know what you guys think! Also the whole thing about the Jonas Brothers, I am not making fun of them in any manor. This story takes place in 2021 and by then they would be an old time band and I wanted something in there that could help them reflect on the past. (But it's not like there wasn't a lot of reflecting in the first story! I know, I know)**

**Also, yes I did have the details of the game mirror the details of what happened in the NFC championship today. (Even though I bet a lot of you guys didn't watch it.) Go Pac Go! The Packers are going to the Super Bowl! That's another reason why this is posted early, I decided I would post the first chapter of this on February 6th, but that's Super Bowl Sunday and I will now be busy! I'm happy! :) **

**Anyway review! **


	2. Getting the Word Out

**Hey, I'm back with a new chapter! This chapter is dedicated to channy4eva16 for being the first one to review this story! Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

**Zora's POV**

"Come girl work it, work it," Jones told me as I did a different pose. I was chosen to be the _Fresh New Face of City Streets, _it was said to be the biggest ad campaign of the year. "Now dance for me, show how to party the night away."

I laughed, Jones was my favorite photographer he always said stuff that seemed really weird but his picks were always to die for. "Nightclub or street?" I asked.

"Let's start off with street," he replied, this photo shoot was my first in front of a green screen, the idea was to show that these jeans could be worn anywhere. I did a little hip hop action and did a couple seductive slides, "Awesome job, everyone let's take a quick break. Zora can you go change into the next outfit?"

"Of course," I answered, even though the break wasn't really a break for me, I still enjoyed it. I changed out of the bright red skinny jeans with a cute white graphic tee into a pair of sleek black skinnies and a teal tank that looked bedazzled. I then slipped the huge plush white robe that I used for breaks on, I then sat down in front of my mirror as the many stylists came over, and I checked my email as the hair stylists took my hair out of the high pony and curled it. My email wasn't that interesting; I decided to update my status on Facebook, ever since the reunion aired many of my old So Random! fans had "liked," me and had starting following me on Twitter. I noticed that Sonny updated hers, she hardly ever did, the only reason she made an account was for her fans to know what's going on with her career but after the reunion she also put up photos albums of family time so her fans could see adorable Ari and precious Dylan. _Loving every minute off seeing my beautiful husband in a Packer jersey. Winning bets are so much fun. _Was what her status read I had to know more. I quickly commented, _What is this? Chad Dylan Cooper actually lost? I have to know details. _

"Honey, can you put your phone away so we can redo your make-up?" One of the other stylists asked. I nodded as I put my phone back in my purse and leaned back. I had already washed my previous make up off and it only took them a couple of minutes to make me look like I was about go partying at one of the many extravagant Manhattan night clubs.

Once they were done I had a quick snack and then got ready to finish this shoot up. I had TV spot to film and a date with Tyler still to do today, "Are we ready to start again?"

"That's what I like about you," Jones replied, "Always top notch and ahead of the game. Ok pretend you're partying at a nightclub, darling." I nodded as I got into place and they started playing typical nightclub music. I didn't even pose; I just got lost in the music and felt like I was literally at a night club. "Perfect, perfect."

Before I knew it, the shoot was over and I was in the dressing room changing into my normal clothes. "Zora," I heard Troy, my agent call.

"Yeah," I asked immerging from the dressing room.

Troy came up to me and gave me two air kisses, typical model to agent guru, "I heard you did a splendid job, here are the jeans." I nodded as I waved him goodbye after he handed me my two new pairs of jeans, that what's nice about modeling after modeling the clothes you usually get a couple free items.

"Jones," I stated before I left giving him a hug, "It was nice working with you again. I can't wait to see the shots you pick!

"Anytime," he nodded as he motioned for the crew to pick up.

I quickly got out of their hair and hauled a cab, I easily could have gotten a town car but that was seriously just a waste of money, why do you need one when the cabs run just fine? "70th and 9th," I told the cab driver as soon as I got in. I had to go to my apartment to change; it would not look good if I did my TV spot in these grubby clothes. The cab pulled up in front of my apartment and I paid the driver in full plus a nice tip. I quickly ran up to my 5th floor apartment, as soon as I was inside I ran to my closet. I decided to play it simple with a dressy top and black corduroys. I had a couple minutes to spare before the car would arrive (it was insisted upon that someone from TV station pick me up) so I went and doubled checked my Facebook. My latest status was: _Shooting the ad campaign today! Sure to be a hit, _and it already had over five thousand likes, even Tawni and Sonny liked it. I heard my buzzer, and I immediately knew that the car was here. I quickly made my way to the front entrance and as soon as I was inside I saw the car, I slid in. "Now, we have to go over some details before we film this thing," I heard a familiar voice say. I looked over to see Marshall with his head in a folder.

"Marshall?" I asked.

"Zora?" he asked back lifting his head.

"What are you doing here?" I wondered.

"It's a new job of mine, I help produce the 'get to know' ads," he replied, "I should of realized there would be a chance of running into you, when I came to New York."

"I'm saying you know why I'm doing this then huh?" I questioned, it was really hard to first tell Tawni, but by now every one in the group knew, even Chad!

"You want to get the word out on domestic violence, and this is a very good cause," he simply replied, "Now you can, how did you guys always say it, wing it or you can read from a script."

"I'll wing it," I answered; I already knew what I was going to say anyway. Marshall just nodded as we pulled up to a building about a block away from Times Square. Marshall led me inside to a room with white walls and had a huge plush purple couch.

"Whenever, you're ready," the director called. I saw Marshall nod his head in approval, if only he knew what I was about to say.

I went and sat down on the couch and nodded to the director, who counted down on his fingers and gave me his queue, "Hi, I'm Zora Lancaster and I'm here to talk to you about domestic violence. Many women all over the United States are being abused and they don't know a way out of it. You may think that it's not a big deal but it is, and I know from personal experience," I stood up, walked a little closer to the camera and continued, "It's been two years and I still have nightmares of it, is he going to punch me when he gets home? Am I dressing too trashy for him? I was lucky enough to realize what I had gotten into to and had managed to escape the relationship, but there are many women who don't know that there is a way out. So please, if you know someone who is in a domestic relationship talk to them, tell them it will okay and get them out of it. Visit the website below to learn more on domestic violence and to find a shelter near by. Many will be helped by 'A Gift of Friend'."

"Cut," the director called and I saw all the happiness in Marshall's face drain, he looked a little kid on Christmas Day who realized that Santa did not visit the night before. Just then seeing his face, I realized why I had been afraid to tell my story. It was because I was afraid of what people's reactions would be, but I was glad that I decided to.

"That was…that was great Zor," Marshall added as I was about to leave.

I nodded to him, I knew it would take some time to understand that the lively teenager he knew grew up to be in relationship where her boyfriend hit her. "Hey, Travis right?" I asked the director.

"Yes, wonderful job Miss Lancaster," he answered, "What can I do for you?"

"When I arrived in Paris after I left the relationship, pictures were taken of the bruises, would you like to use them?" I wondered.

"That is something to ask the producer," Travis said.

I took a deep breath as I took an envelope out of my purse, "here are the pictures, the bruises were pretty new, he had beaten me earlier that week. Use them if you want to, I know it is your final call on how the ad turns out." I handed him the envelope and quickly left, I couldn't stand being there for one more minute with Marshall looking at me that way.

* * *

**Sorry if you think it's short. I couldn't really think of an idea so I decided to show you guys Zora's life in New York. Anyway previous readers that love Tawnico, chapters about them are coming up next!**


	3. Reality Check

**Hey, Wisconsin-girl19 here! Just had to say that to make sure everyone knows I changed my name, otherwise who knows there could be some very disappointed fans out there that thought that I didn't update. Anyways thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter and enjoy…**

* * *

**Nico's POV**

"Okay on to one of my favorite games," Drew started, "Scenes from a Hat." The audience cheered, we were almost done with the episode we were filming and I just wanted to go home. Ever since Tawni's due date came nearer, all I wanted to do was be with her. "We pick the goods ones and we put them in this hat," Drew continued explaining the game to the audience, "and try to act out as many as we can, so let's start off with bad things to say to people on their death bed."

Grady stepped up acting all serious and said, "So when do you think Jolene will be ready to date again?"

I laughed as I went up and stated, "It's me death….Just Kidding!"

Brad gave me a high five stating that, that was a good one; he walked up and pretended to play peek-a-boo. "Okay, Names that get kids kicked in the ass."

Ryan walked pretending to cradle a baby and asked, "Is Kick my ass hungry?"

Grady went up next and a pout look on his face and whined, "Come here Grady." The audience awed as he walked away.

I just thought of a good one, I walked up and stated, "You messing with me Carey? Come on guys let's teach little Drew a lesson!" I could hardly finish, as soon as I said Carey; Drew buzzed his buzzer he probably did that five times as I finished.

"The Secret Life of whose Line cast members," Drew called.

Brad walked up and pretended to be a striper and stated, "I'm Grady Mitchell."

Grady ran up real quick pretending to watch Brad and stated, "I'm Brad Sherwood!"

I went next, "Let's see, do I want to make another pair of blue shoes? Or do I want make one with a cheetah print?"

Ryan smirked as he went up and started, "Hi welcome to McDonalds, I'm Nico what can I get ya?" The audience exploded in laughter after that.

Drew singled that the game was over and called out, "We'll take a short break, and then find out who the winner is, so don't go away." During the break Drew came up pulled Grady and I on stage with him, then Brad ran and sat down in Drew's seat. For some reason he always did that. The music started and we were back, "Hey welcome back," Drew started, "Tonight's winner is Brad Sherwood, Brad Sherwood everybody. And Nico, Grady, and I are going to play a game called 90 second Alphabet." The audience cheered as he continued, "We have 90 seconds to do the scene and we have to start each sentence with the next letter of the alphabet, so give us a letter to start off with."

"P" someone in the audience screamed.

"P," Drew replied, "Brad what's our scene."

"Grady is about to go into labor, Nico is the nervous father, and Drew you are the anxious mother-in-law. And go."

"Push, Baby, Push!" I started taking Grady's hand.

"Quiet, I need time to think," Drew stated.

"Really mom, really? What do you possibly need to think about?" Grady asked.

"Stuff, my first …my first grandbaby is about to come into the world," Drew replied.

"Trust me, it's nerve-racking," I added.

"Unbelievable, I'm about to have a baby here and all you care about is you!" Grady exclaimed.

"Very trusting of you dear, to pick _him _as your birthing coach and not me," Drew said.

"What did I say that was wrong?" I asked.

"X marks the spot; you should name the baby X marks the spot," Drew commented.

"Your mother is very weird," I added.

"Zigzag, zigzag is a much better name," Drew stated.

"Absolutely incredible!" Grady exclaimed.

"Bethany? What about Bethany?" I asked.

"Calm down, there's no need to pressure her," Drew added.

"Dead calm, I want you guys to be dead calm," Grady yelled.

"Exactly, dead calm. Why can't you be dead calm?" Drew asked.

"Fine, from no on I won't say another word," I said putting my hands up in the air.

"George, George don't go," Grady whined.

"Head, the head, I can see the head," Drew called.

"I want to see," I added.

"Just hold my hand," Grady yelled.

"Keep going, keep going," I stated.

"Martha, name her Martha," Drew said.

"Not the time mom," Grady called.

"Oh boy, it's coming, it's coming!" I exclaimed.

"Please, oh please god, don't let it have its father's eyes," Drew added as Brad buzzed the buzzer since we had finished the game. "That's our show everybody, see you next time!" Drew called. I got out of there as soon as I could; I drove way past the speed limit until I got home to see Tawni trying the best she could to run all over the house.

"Tawn, what's up?" I asked.

"My water broke,"

* * *

**Tawni's POV**

I decided to take a nice hot bubble bath; I had nothing to do until Nico got home anyway. I went and got my robe and a couple towels and I was just turning on the water when I felt something running down my legs, I looked down to see a huge puddle under my feet. I immediately turned off the water in the tub and searched frantically around for my bag, the car seat, and anything else I might need. Nico came in just as I ran into the living room, "Tawn, what's up?" he asked.

"My water broke," I replied as I gathered everything up.

The look on Nico's face told me that he wasn't ready, "Come on," he stated as he took my hand.

"Nico are you okay?" I asked as he helped me in the car.

He put everything I got together in the back of the car before replying, "I'm fine, it's just I'm a little nervous."

"Well, it's just that you seem really distant," I said as he got in the car and buckled up, "you know, like how you were when I first told you."

"Tawni, there's no need to over think things. I'm scared and nervous and happy, there's just a lot of thoughts going through my head," He answered as he started to drive. The whole time we rode in silence, it was a little uncomfortable ever since we got together we always talked. I started breathing heavily and Nico asked, "Tawni are you okay?"

I took his free hand and squeezed it, "I'm…fine…it's just…a…a contraction." _"Man, these things hurt! How did Sonny go through this without an epidural?" _I wondered, what Sonny! I need to tell Sonny! I quickly got my phone out and texted: _water broke, driving to hospital now. Please come!_

"Tawn, this is as far as I can take you," Nico stated as we arrived at the hospital, "I have to park the car, I'll meet you inside." I got out and walked up the nurse who was waiting for me, even though Nico was acting really strange I still loved him. He called ahead and now instead of walking into the lobby and telling someone I'm in labor, I'm getting wheeled right to my room. And now all I can do is wait for my husband to come find me, my best friend to help me through labor, the annoying pain that always comes with my best friend, and for my beautiful daughter to enter this world.

* * *

**Oh who can't wait for the next chapter? I know I can't! I have to clarify that this is not a Channy story! Well it is, but it is not a Channy centric story, I know many won't like that but that's the way things are. Anyway, how did you guys like the WLIIA games? I tried my best, I picked games that wouldn't be hard for me to write, like Scenes from a Hat, those catorgies were actually catorgories that were picked during a game, and most of the sayings the actors said, they actually did say on the show, I just made up two of them. But 90 second alphabet was all me and I know some didn't make sense but it's still funny! And now that I've gotten all of that off my chest, there's just one more thing to say and that is REVIEW!**


	4. Preparing for what's to come

**Hey, I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in forever! But I've been pretty busy and I had so much homework this week it wasn't even funny! Well now the only thing I have to say is enjoy...**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

"Ok sweetie we have to go," I tell Ari as she gets off the tea cup ride for the fourth time.

"Yeah daddy's getting really dizzy," Chad agrees holding his head.

Ari's face falls and wonders, "Will we ever come back?"

"Of course," I replied, "We'll have to take Dylan again; I don't think he'll remember this time." I immediately see her face light up as she takes Chad's hand and we walk toward the car. Dylan, who is sleeping in my arms cuddles closer towards me, I can't believe that he's already 6 months old! It seems just like yesterday that I was giving birth to him!

"Sonny?" Chad asked waking me up from my daydream, "do you want me to strap him in?" I nod as I hand him over and get in the car, why am I feeling so weird? Is it because Dylan is halfway through his first year? All I really know is I loved it when I was pregnant with him and Ari.

Chad starts the car as my phone goes off; I quickly pull it out and see that I have 1 new message from Tawni._ "Water broke, driving to hospital now. Please come!" _It reads. "Chad we have to go to the hospital."

"Why is Dylan sick?" he wondered.

I quickly look back to see Dylan waking up, he always wakes up in the car, "No Tawni's in labor."

* * *

**Grady's POV**

"Settle down man, everything will be alright," I say to a nervous Nico on the phone, "I'm just getting home now, and I'll eat then be right over." I hang up as Penelope comes into the room and I kiss her on the check.

"Who was that?" she asks as we enter the dining room, and see David almost asleep at the table.

"Nico, Tawni's water broke," I replied as I shook David awake, "I'm going over to the hospital as soon as we finish eating, Nico's really nervous.

Penelope opens her mouth to reply but then closes it when the phone rings; I dish up my plate as she goes to answer it. "David," she says entering the room a couple minutes later, "finish eating your peas and then get into your pj's, Ari and Dylan are coming over." David golfed down his peas and then ran upstairs, "Sonny and Chad are also going to the hospital, they're going to drop Ari and Dylan off for a little bit."

"Are you ok with that?" I ask since I know she must feel excluded.

"Yeah its fine," she answered, "more wine?"

I grab her hand and squeeze it as she gets up to go into the kitchen, she looks at me and sighs. As soon as I know that she isn't in hearing distance, I grab my phone and call Nico. "Yeah man, I'm not to going to be able to make it. I feel that I should stay here with Penelope; I think she feels left out. But I promise man that I'll be there next time." I hear Nico laugh on the other side, I'm sure Tawni told him that there won't be a next time.

"Here you are sweetie," Penelope calls as she comes into the room again; "You better finish up if you want to make it to the hospital."

"I just told Nico that I'm going to stay home with my beautiful wife."

Penelope's face lights up but then falls, "But Nico needs you."

"Yeah but Chad will be there and he'll be able to help Nico more than I can. I've never had a kid; I won't know what to tell him. Besides we can watch a movie with the kids and pretend we're two teenagers again."

She laughs, "Yeah when you're best friend always used to flirt with me and I always turned down because I was obsessed with Chad?"

"We'll pretend that we're different teenagers, two that are on a babysitting date," I added. Penelope nodded as we leaned in and kissed. Just then the door bell rang and we heard David answer it.

After Sonny went over everything for taking care of Dylan for the third time and gave Ari about a bazillion hugs. We were alone again; I put The Lion King on for the kids while Penelope went to put Dylan down. Then for the rest of the night, we just cuddled on the couch laughing at each other's comments during different points of the movie.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

"Tawni, how are you doing?" I asked as I checked in on her again.

"Sonny is that you?" she asked, she had just gotten an epidural and was pretty loopy.

"Yeah, it's me," I replied, "How are you?"

"I'm goooood," she replied.

I rolled my eyes as her doctor came in and I excused myself. Nico was in the hallway talking to Chad. "How are doing Nico?"

"Good I guess," he replied.

Chad whispered in my ear, "He thinks Tawni's mad at him because he didn't jump for joy when her water broke."

"Nico, everything is going to be fine," I soothed, "Tawni's going through a lot, she's in a lot of pain, her hormones are all out of wack, and it's her first time so she's scared."

"Mr. Harris?" Tawni's doctor asks, Nico nods, "Your wife is about halfway dilated, and it'll be about another hour or so before she gives birth."

"Thanks doctor," Nico replied before turning to me and saying "translate."

"Tawni is about 5 centimeters dilated and that means that in about an hour you guys will be parents." I explained.

"Wow," he said sitting back down.

"Nico, Tawni's going to need you," Chad added, "You should go see her, and remember whatever she says is the pain talking."

I laughed as Nico looked at me funny, "Before they took me into surgery when I had Ari, the pain hurt so bad that I told Chad that I hated him and that I was going to shave his head."

"She also said that she would cut something off," Chad explained shuttering.

Nico's face went to shock as he looked at me funny, "Ok now I'm scared, if Sonny said something like that! I can only imagine what Tawni will say and she'll probably go through with it."

"It will be fine," I reassured him as I pushed him into the room.

Chad pulls me into his arms and asks, "Are we going to stay? It's getting late."

I nodded as I replied, "I know but Tawni…"

"Will probably want to rest," Chad cut me off.

"Fine you can go talk it over with her then," I replied and he shook his head, "Is someone afraid of a pregnant Tawni?"

"While pregnant Tawni was fine, but in labor Tawni I'm afraid off. You were horrible, and Tawni would probably be like The Wicked Witch of The West." I rolled my eyes as he said that.

"You just don't want to go in there because she'll make fun of your shirt," I added.

Chad looked down and noticed that he was still wearing the Donald Driver jersey and gulped, "That too."

I gave him a strewn look and said, "Do it." He sighed at his sign of defeat and went inside the room. While he was in there I put, _Buy Wizard of Oz for Ari and Dylan, _onto my to-do list.

"We're all good," Chad said a few minutes later, "But Tawni expects you here at opening hours tomorrow." I rolled my eyes of course she does, I'll show up, see the baby and then she'll say she's tried and kick me out.

"Yeah, while she'll have to wait. Ever since I had Dylan, Ari's been wanting to come back here and see all the babies," I replied as we started toward our car. Chad and I decided not to pick up Ari and Dylan because it was really late and we were already pretty tired. We rode in silence for most of the way home as we pulled into the driveway, I heard myself say, "Chad, what do you think about having another baby?"

* * *

**What do you guys think Chad will say? Well you'll have to wait, because the baby comes next chapter and I have to fit another Zora chapter in there. So be patience and you'll see. **

**Ok so I like just got home from seeing I Am Number Four and it was good, but it wasn't really what I thought it would be. Also, I went and saw Wicked last weekend and it was really good! If you ever get the chance, GO SEE IT! It was so good and if you like The Wizard Of Oz, you'll LOVE it.**

**Ok now I have 1 more thing to saw...REWIEW! **


	5. Who Knew?

**Hey, hope that wasn't a big wait between updates! I also hope that I haven't lost any readers that I have had from the very beginning. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy...**

* * *

**Tawni's POV**

After waiting the longest hour and a half of my life, my doctor came back in and told me it was time to push. Now fifteen minutes later no baby, at least Nico's here. He's been so kind and supportive. "Ok let's try again," Dr. Hastings said.

"Its okay baby you can do this," Nico added kissing me on the forehead, "On 3 honey. 1, 2, 3!"

I pushed my hardest before resting and pushing again, "Good job, I can see the head." Finally! "One more push." Ok this was it, one more push and I'd see my daughter. I gave one really good push and soon I heard a small cry.

"Oh she's beautiful," Nico exclaimed, kissing me, "So, so beautiful!"

I was so tired it wasn't even funny; I realized why Sonny kicked us out after Dylan was born. All she wanted was some rest and to spend some time with her newborn son. "Can I see her?" I asked sitting up to see Dr. Hastings wrapping her in a blanket and handing her to Nico, wait her? We still have to name her! "What should we name her?" I ask as Nico hands her over.

"Should I tell her?" Nico wondered looking at Dr. Hastings, she nodded and Nico turned to me and continued, "she's a he."

* * *

**Nico's POV**

I winced as I prepared for Tawni to freak out, "What? You said when we had the ultrasound that the baby was a girl."

"I know but there was a chance of this happening, even though with these machines they are very slim," Dr. Hastings replied, "I hope you didn't go out and buy a bunch of pink."

"Well some," I said, "but we have plenty of other clothes he can wear."

"I'll let you guys be alone," she said leaving.

Tawni handed me our son and said, "I'm glad Sonny told me to go with a neutral color. What are we going to name him? I don't even think I looked at boy's names when we got the name book."

I sighed as I looked down at our little boy's face, he was perfect. His skin was the perfect combination of black and white, **(AN: I'm not being racist, I just couldn't think of any words to put there) **his hands were small I started to cry as he wrapped one around my pinky. As I looked down on his little face I could just see a hint of brown in his eyes. "I need to check his vitals," a nurse said coming into the room.

"Sure, sure," I replied handing him over and waiting for the nurse to leave, "We need to name him Tawn."

"What about Ayden, out of the names I looked at I really liked that one," Tawni answered yawning.

"Yeah I like that it's cool," I added, "What about a middle name?"

"You pick," she simply stated trying to get comfy.

I seriously had no idea, how did people decide on a middle name? If we would have had a girl her middle name would have been Jean because it's common on both sides, wait a minute! "Tawni what's your dad's middle name?"

"James why?" she wondered.

"I think that Ayden's middle should be a common name on both sides," I answered, "Your dad's middle name is James, my middle name is James, and believe it or not my grandpa's name was James. Tawn, I think we found a name for our little boy."

"Ayden James," we announced at the same time.

Tawni smirked, "I love it!" I smirked too as I leaned down and kissed her.

"Excuse me," a hospital women interrupted, "I believe that a birth's certificate needs to be filled out." We nodded as she started asking us questions, "First name?"

"Ayden," I replied.

She wrote that down then asked, "Middle?"

"James," Tawni answered.

"Last?"

"Harris," I replied. That was how it went for about ten minutes; Tawni and I kept flip flopping on who got to answer questions like "Mother's maiden name," and "Name of Physician." Soon after she left, the nurse returned with little Ayden and a fold up bed so I could spend the night also. "Goodnight Tawni, goodnight Ayden," I said before falling asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Did any of you guys see that coming? I hope not, I wanted to surprise you guys! Also before you review saying that would never happen. It can, it happened to my cousin and his wife and they had so much pink stuff it wasn't even funny! Anyway please please please review so I know I haven't lost a lot of readers and someone actually is reading this!**


	6. A Few More Surprises In Store

**Ok going to make this quick. I would of updated sooner but I was busy with school work and then I got a really bad migraine, all I did today was sleep! Anyway, enjoy...**

* * *

**Zora's POV**

"I need to go babe, it's for the uncovering of the nationwide billboard," I told Tyler as I entered my apartment. "No I understand you have work. I'll talk to you in the morning, love you bye." I hung up and immediately went to go get some ice cream, I'd have to do a double workout to work it off but it would all be worth it. I can't believe it; I'm flying to LA tomorrow. I'm going to be staying there for a month to do publicity and see all my old friends and meet Tawni's baby. I'm really surprised that Tawni hasn't said anything about the birth; I knew every little thing that went on during her pregnancy just by watching Tawni Town. I decided to go to bed a little early, I do have a long day tomorrow.

Wow I will never get used to flights across the country; my knees are wobbling as I walk through LAX. I quickly found my cab and rode straight to the hotel, one perk of being a celebrity is that check in is so quick! All you have to do is show them your ID and what fake name you're under. This time I'm Rachael Green, and once when I shared a room while shooting an ad in Morocco me the guy were Monica and Chandler Binge. I decided to take a quick shower before heading over to Tawni's and I changed into something stylish, yet comfy. On my way over there, Goldfarb called and said that the producers of _Dancing with the Stars _wanted me on the show this season. I figured that it would fun and I could see everyone a little while longer. Before I knew it, I was in front of Tawni and Nico's Beverly Hills mansion I'd seen so many times on TT. "Zora what a wonderful surprise," I heard Sonny exclaim pulling me into a hug.

"Sonny what are you doing here?" I asked as we pulled apart.

Sonny laughed as she explained, "We're all throwing Tawni a welcome home party. She refused us to go see her at the hospital, so none of us have seen the baby yet. Come on in, you must be tired did you just fly in?"

"A little bit ago," I replied as we went through the enormous entrance hall to the sitting room. Of course out of every celebrity diva, Tawni had to have her home be different from anybody else's in Hollywood.

"Hey a car just pulled in," Penelope said as she came out of the kitchen.

"Ok everyone get ready," Sonny called as she went by the door to greet them.

"Welcome home buddy," I heard Nico announce as he opened the door.

Then I heard Sonny sneak out and whisper, "Surprise!"

"Sonny, it's so nice to see you," I heard Tawni exclaim as they all walked into the sitting room. "Zora! What a wonderful surprise."

"Yeah I'm going to be in town for a while doing some publicity for a new ad campaign, and I might even be on Dancing with the Stars," I replied as Tawni sat down.

"Tawn," Nico called, "The baby is sleeping and everything that was in your bag I put away."

Tawni gave him a kiss as a thank you before Sonny added, "Nico the boys are all at Grady's and they want you to come over too."

"Tawni is that okay?" he wondered.

"Yeah of course," she replied, "Hurry home though." Nico nodded as he grabbed his keys and left.

"So how are you?" Penelope asked, "I remember after I had David all I wanted to do was sleep."

"Yeah well I got a lot of sleep at the hospital and Nico is just so wonderful he helps and everything," Tawni replied.

"Ok I hate to over step my boundaries but can we see the baby?" Sonny wondered, "because I have a 5 year old outside that has be obsessed with babies ever since I brought her brother home."

"Yeah sure," Tawni answered, "Is Dylan outside too?"

"No he's with Chad and the other guys, he would have killed me if I brought him," she replied.

I laughed as we walked toward the nursery, Ari saw us when she was outside and now she was following us also. "You guys I would like you to meet Ayden. Ayden James Harris." Tawni said as she picked up a baby in a little blue blanket.

"Wait?" I asked confused, "I thought you guys were having a girl."

"Well that's what we thought to," Tawni replied, "they must have read the ultrasound wrong. But I don't care he's healthy and that's all that matters." We all stayed at Tawni's for about another hour before we all went home. Ayden was so adorable. As I was riding back to my hotel I realized that Grady and I were the only ones out of our So Random gang that haven't had a kid of their own. But wasn't Grady going to adopt David? That means that I'm the only one out of all my friends that doesn't have a kid.

I stopped thinking about babies as soon as I got back in my hotel room and realized that I forgot to call Tyler. I took my phone out and dialed his number. "Hello?" an unfamiliar voice, a female voice, answered.

"Um hi, is Tyler there?" I asked.

I heard some laughing on the other side and some shushing before Tyler took the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey what's going on over there?" I asked.

"Oh Zora, hey baby. Whatever you think it is, it's not what it looks like okay," he said as I could hear him kicking the mystery person out of his house.

"Are you there with someone?" I wondered.

"Not…not anymore," he replied.

"You're cheating on me are you?" I asked, and while I waited for him to reply right away he didn't, "I hope you burn in hell." I immediately hung up and threw my phone at the wall. After that, I basically had enough energy to crawl into bed and then I laid there and sobbed.

* * *

**Ok I don't really have anything else to say except...REVIEW!**


	7. Family Time

**Have any of you guys read To Kill a Mockingbird? I'm reading if for my english class and I really like it. Anyway just wondering because some people know say they don't and that it's boring but whatever if you want to tell me what you think then go ahead. Otherwise enjoy...**

* * *

**Chad's POV**

Being with the guys at Grady's was fun but as soon as it was done, and Dylan and I were driving home my mind drifted back to what Sonny said last night: _"What do you think of having another baby?"_ I don't know we just had one! The whole reason we waited 4 years between Ari and Dylan was because we both had awesome movies we were doing. But Sonny's thinking of going back to TV so she can spend more times with the kids and we're almost done filming _Mr. and Mrs. Smith_. But still we just had a baby! As soon as Dylan was eight weeks, she was in the gym working off all the baby weight she had gained; she did that of course so she could get the Mr. and Mrs. Smith role though. I still think we could wait a year or so. Before I knew it I was back home, I unbuckled Dylan and walked inside. "Are you hungry Dyl?" I asked as I went to go get a bottle from the fridge, I remember when we first brought Dylan home, how bad I was at diaper changes and feedings. That was part of the fact that Ari was 4 and hadn't needed help going to the bathroom or eating for a while.

"Ari quiet you might wake your brother," I heard Sonny say as they entered the house.

"Its fine he's in here with me," I called as Ari came running in by me, "Hey pumpkin, how was your day?"

"It was so fun, I saw Aunt Tawni's baby! His name's Ayden!" she exclaimed sitting down at the table.

"Yes she loved every minute of it," Sonny said as she entered the room with bags that I saw her leave with. Sonny must have got on with my confusion because she explained, "these are a little too pink, and I'm going to go put them up in the attic."

"Why? Can't you return them?" I wondered as I tested Dylan bottle to see if it was done.

Sonny sighed and added, "Well in case we have another baby, or Tawni or Penelope have a girl in the future. I think it would be better just to keep them, and of course if nothing happens they can be used for dolls." Ari eyes brightened at that and we both laughed.

"Ari do you want a snack?" I asked as I gave Dylan his bottle.

"Animal crackers please," she answered. I gave her a huge handful and then waited until Sonny was back and then motioned her to go in the living room.

"Hey what was with springing another baby on me last night?" I asked sitting down on the couch.

Sonny sighed, "I was just wondering what you thought about having another baby. I want to have another one."

"Yeah but we like just had Dylan…"

Sonny cut me off, "Oh honey not now maybe in a year or something, I just don't want to get serious with acting and have to wait four years like after we had Ari."

I smiled and said, "I can work around that." Sonny smiled and then we kissed before I added, "You know Ari going to catch us soon."

"Not technally," she replied motioning for me to follow her, "Ari do you want to go play outside?"

Ari didn't even answer she just got up and ran outside, "While then, what about little Dylan?" I asked her.

Sonny rolled her eyes and answered, "We're **all** going outside." She grabbed a blanket as we went outside, and then laid the blanket down and put Dylan down on it. He's been starting to crawl and I laughed because I knew he wouldn't stay there. We just sat by our little patio set and watched the kids while we talked. What daycare should we have Dylan go to? What did we need for Ari's first day of school? And many other things like that.

Then before we both knew it, it was dark outside and we missed dinner. I loved the fact that we were just like any other family and that we could do stuff like sit outside and play until the sun wasn't there anymore.

* * *

**Ok so my sister-in-law was other earlier today and me and my mom saw her belly bump! OMG she's big and now I really want her to have the baby. Anyway review and sorry for the randomness.**


	8. Memories From The Past Surface

**Have you guys forgotten about me yet? I keep forgetting to post and I'm sorry! I'm in Soccer and after school practices started and then my parents were out of the country and I wasn't anywhere near a computer. So I finally got a chance to update! I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

**Grady's POV**

"Babe," I called as I entered the house after going for my bagel run. There was no answer; I decided to check upstairs as I set the bag on the table. I walked up the stairs and still heard no one but there were clothes everywhere, I was kind of scared. Then as I passed the guest bedroom I heard something, I braced myself as I opened the door.

"Are you sure it's alright if I stay here?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

Penelope replied, "Of course it is," as she emerged from the closet with….Zora?

"Hey," I said opening the door more, "What's going on?"

"Zora's moving back to LA and instead of staying in a hotel, I offered that she could stay here," Penelope answered. "Well I have to go get David; he spent the night at Kris' last night."

She kissed me on the cheek as she left, "Um do you want us to wait for you for breakfast?"

"No, David already has had some and I'll grab something on the way," Penelope answered. But I didn't blame her; Kris did live all the way in Malibu, which was a long way away from LA.

I waved her goodbye and waited until she was no where in site to talk to Zora. "What are you doing here?"

"I broke up with Tyler and decided to move back, when Penelope heard she offered that I come and stay with you until I find a place to stay," Zora stated, "Why are you acting all defensive? Wait! Does she know?"

"No," I simply replied. "I found no reason to tell her."

Zora rolled her eyes, "Grady I might have been stupid in my relationships but Penelope really needs to know."

"Why would she want to know?" I asked, "That happened a long time ago there's no reason she has to find out."

"Um how about the fact that one day you might wake up with a kid on your doorstep?" Zora asked, "You can't just forget the fact that you have a daughter out there somewhere."

"Oh well you sure seemed to forget about her so easily!" I exclaimed, "You waited what, 3 days before going back to work?"

"Grady," Zora wondered, "Are you ever going to forgive me?"

I lead her to the living room and waited until we both sat down before replying, "I don't know Zor, and it's sort of hard to get over. I didn't even know that you were pregnant until a month before she was born and you shoved a waver in my face to give up my parental rights. Then you just went along and pretended nothing was wrong, it was hard for me."

"I'm sorry," Zora said, "But I was 16, there was no way I was going to be able to take care of kid and keep my job. And aborting is just wrong; it seemed like the right thing to do. Instead of killing an unwanted baby, a deserving family got one. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but there was no way that I was going to let you talk me into an abortion."

"Zora there's no way that I would have done that to you," I answered, "But I probably wouldn't have believed you. We where together what? 2 maybe 3 times?"

"Yeah, I remember that night perfectly," Zora started, "I was said because Wesley had broken up with me again and you were just…there. You were my best friend Grady and I'm sorry that I damaged that."

"I understand," I replied, I would have added more but I heard a car door close. I jumped up quickly and added, "Stay as long as you need Zor." I then went out to greet my wonderful wife and hyper stepson. I hadn't thought about her, _my daughter_, in the longest time. Was Zora right? Should I tell Penelope or wait and tell her if that girl ever decided to find me? What would I say, _"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you I got Zora knocked up when I was 19." _I would have to tell her but not right now, right now I want to enjoy this moment. It could be all I have left after I tell Penelope the truth.

* * *

**Plz review and tell me what you think! I'll try to get another chapter up this weekend but I have to research for my Spring Break trip, I'm going to Seattle! I can't wait! Anyway please review! And I'll update soon!**


	9. Forget the Past, Focus on the Future

**Ok by now I'm sure alot of people have forgotten about this story. I'm sorry about that I ended up going to a soccer tourniment the weekend I promised to update. Then I had school followed by soccer, that was then followed for packing for my spring break trip! (I went over to Washington and into Canada and went Whale Watching it was really fun!) Anyway so then I couldn't update then but it was my very along waited vacation, my school is probably one the last schools in the country to get out on Spring Break and who would update during their vacation anyway? Here is a very long awaited chapter and I'll try to update tomorrow but I'm not promising anything. Either way, enjoy...**

* * *

**Zora's POV**

After spending a few weeks at Grady's I decided that I should go out looking for a house, but then I realized that I would never have the time with rehearsals for Dancing starting up. I wonder who I'll get, I hope it's someone good, I hope that I'm good! It's my way of showing everybody that I'm back and proud to be back! I decided to split my time between modeling and acting, I'm actually starting a movie after Dancing is over with. It's actually a remake of Noting Hill, no joke. But I'm really nervous; I'm meeting my partner today. "Hey Penelope," I said as I entered the kitchen.

"Hey is it is just me or has Grady been a bit jumpy lately?" she asked as I went to the fridge.

I shook my head, Penelope was my friend and I hated lying to her but it was my secret also and I hope that Grady would the same thing for me. "Not that I've seen. Is something wrong between you two?" I wondered as I poured myself a glass of orange juice.

Penelope sighed before continuing, "It's just one moment we're fine talking about trying for a baby and then the next moment he jumps if you say anything about a baby."

I chugged my orange juice before replying, "I would just talk to him. When we filmed the reunion a lot of memories resurfaced, and some secrets came out. It could be easily that he just remembered something and that it's bothering him."

"Oh," Penelope replied, "Thanks."

"No problem," I added, "hate to just eat and run but I'm going to be late for my first DWTS rehearsal. So I got to go." I waved goodbye and hurried out of there, knowing that I'd already said too much.

I pulled up to the DWTS rehearsal building and quickly found what room I was in. I opened the door slowing afraid of who was going to be inside. "Hello," I heard. I opened the door the rest of the way to reveal a tall blond standing in the room. "I'm Derek Hough, your partner." He said reaching out his hand.

"Hi I'm Zora but I'm sure you knew that," I replied shaking his hand, before getting to work.

The rehearsal was about 8 hours and I was glad when it was over. I couldn't wait to start on the show! Today we learned that we would dance the foxtrot to Frank Sinatra's I Get a Kick out Of You, it should be really fun!

* * *

**Ok I know it was short but it was still good right? Anyway plz review!**

**Until next time,**

**~Wisconsin-girl19~**


	10. Family Time for a different Family

**Ok I really hope people are reading this, and if they're not then it's my fault for not updating enough. Anyway plz review it means so much to me and it makes me want to write more, espeacilly when I don't have writer's block, aaaaaaaaaaa so annoying! Anyway enjoy Tawnico fans!**

* * *

**Nico's POV**

"Now where do you think Mommy is Ayden? Is she still sleeping? No, is she in the kitchen?" I wondered as Ayden and I made the rounds of the house, "No I think she's having some mommy time. Why don't the two of us…" I was going suggest guy time, but with Ayden being only about a month old, he still slept….a lot. I put him down in the pack and play and made myself a quick bite to eat. I then went into the living room and watched him sleep, well I watched him sleep during the commercials of an episode of Nikita I found on the TV.

"Nico, you do know that you have to watch our son and not the TV right?" I turned around to see my gorgeous wife standing there wearing nothing but a towel.

"Oh…I know…it's just," I froze, it was like I was teenage Nico all over again, "he's asleep."

Tawni laughed as she walked past me on her way to the bedroom, "I know I was just teasing you." She kissed me on the check before she left to get dressed. I still don't know how I got so lucky! "So what are you watching?"

"Nikita, it's old but I think it's one that I haven't seen," I explained as I slightly turned the volume on the TV up.

"Oh I love the tension that's between Nikita and Michael, I also love Alex and Nathan," Tawni answered sitting down next to me; "Oh and I especially like how Nikita always beats Division on missions."

"I had no idea, you watched this," I replied surprised. She laughed and shook her head, "I truly didn't."

"I've watched it ever since that time when we were at Condor Studios working late," she explained, "Remember?"

_"Yeah Grady I understand, if you're sick just go home," I told him sternly._

_Grady nodded sheepishly, "Are you sure, if I go home we can't work on our sketch for the…the…the…"_

_"I know, we'll have tomorrow just go home and get some rest." I told him as I entered the Prop House._

_"Nico," Tawni started, "Are you and Grady working on your sketch or can you help me?"_

_"I can help," I answered, we were working our buts off for the final show, we really wanted to go out with a bang and having an hour show instead of a half hour was really going to be fun, "What is it?"_

_"I was thinking of having a sketch about all the old sketches we've had, what do you think," She wondered._

_"Yeah that sounds cool," I replied._

_"Ok let's get to work," she added. We sat down and brainstormed but before I knew it we had given up and were just watching TV. "Do we really have to watch this?"_

_"Yes Nikita is awesome!" I exclaimed._

_"Yeah sure I don't see how cool it is," she said._

_I'm sure I started acting like Chad as I started, "Well then you don't know good TV, Maggie Q is awesome in this role! Not only that but it's the kind of show you want to watch over and over and over again."_

_Tawni just rolled her eyes and added, "You're just saying that because it has hot girls with guns."_

_"Well I'm not going to lie that's cool too, but it's still a cool show," I answered. That ended our conversation, as Tawni sighed in defeat and I smiled at the fact that I had actually won. _

"Nico do you want to take care of him?" Tawni asked as Ayden's crying snapped me back to reality.

"Sure, sure," I answered as I picked him up and checked to see if he needed a diaper change, "His diaper's dry maybe he's hungry?"

"Let me see," she said holding her hands out, I handed him over as she continued, "Are hungry? I think you are, yes I think you are. Don't worry Mommy's got everything taken care of." She was unbuttoning her shirt and I was just a little jealous, I hadn't gotten that far since Tawni was about 4 months along then her mood swings started and sometimes I wasn't even allowed to sleep in the same bed as her! She waited until she knew that Ayden was suckling to add, "Anyway ever since then I really got into it. Plus that Michael is smoken!"

"Oh was that the boyfriend you kept referring to," I wondered, "I always thought it was that pillow."

"Oh that was the pillow, Michael was my guilty pleasure," She laughed, "Remember I would say it's time to have guilty pleasure time. That basically my excuse to lay in bed stuff my face with ice cream and watch anything I could with Shane West in it. So that meant watching a lot of Nikita and ER reruns."

"Oh well at least there's at least one show besides So Random that we can watch together," I also added, "Tawni I just remembered, that night that I got to watch Nikita, was the night of our first kiss."

"It was, we were both tired and we kind of bumped heads and then our lips brushed together," Tawni reflected, "Wow I totally forgot about that!"

"Yeah well that happens sometimes," I added I would of added more but the show came back on and we all as a family sat and watched.

* * *

**Please Review! I really need to know that people are reading this. Also I want to know what you guys think of Demi leaving SWAC, I understand that it would probably be hard for her espeacilly with trying eat three meals a day and everything but it truly won't be the same without her. Love Ya Demi! Can't wait to hear your new album and can't wait to see you in other projects also! **

**Review, Review, Review, Review, Pretty Plz (insert puppy face here)**


	11. Putting together the pieces

**Ok I'll try to keep this short. Yeah I found time to update! And it's a long chapter too! When I got home today I watched recording from last night's Vampire Diaries and Nikita! All I can is wow! They were so good and I can't wait to see what happans next week! Do any of you guys watch those shows? If you do what did you think? Wasn't Nikita intense! Wasn't Vampire Diaries sad? Either way this chapter is long and didn't take a month a update (I hope)! Enjoy...**

* * *

**Tawni's POV**

"Now are you sure you'll be fine alone with him?" I asked Nico as I headed toward the garage. The girls, Sonny, Penelope and I, were going to go watch Zora's first _Dancing with the Stars_ performance.

"Yes, I'll be fine," Nico answered, "He'll be sleeping most of the time anyway."

"Oh, well I'll be back as soon as the show is over," I told him as I grabbed my purse and kissed him goodbye. I drove to Sonny's where Penelope was already waiting in her car. "Hey Penelope," I said walking over to her window seeing that there were tears in her eyes. "Is everything ok?"

"Grady and I got into a fight," She replied as she wiped her eyes, "I told him about tonight a week ago and he was fine, but I brought it up before I left and he got stiff. I asked if he would want to come too because I still had time to get a sitter for David. He said no and then before I knew he freaked and stormed out of the room."

"Guys can be weird like that," I told her soothingly, "When Nico first moved in we were fighting constantly. I saw a side of him I never thought I'd see."

Penelope nodded, I sensed that she was going to add more but that's when Sonny and Ari came outside, "Ready to go?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah," I asked, "which car, yours?"

"I'm blocked in by you guys and Chad needs to get it in for an oil change, so can we go in one of yours," She wondered.

"Yeah," Penelope answered; already back to normal, "my car has enough room for all four of us." I wasn't sure if Penelope was a really good actress or it was the fact that it was getting late that made Sonny not really realize that there was something wrong with her. We all got into her car and made our way to the studio, the whole way we rode in silence. Sonny was preoccupied with Ari to notice Penelope tense up as we got closer. I couldn't think of a reason for Grady to act the way he had, it seems that something about tonight had to be the trigger. As we pulled up into the main parking lot, I forgot about everything as I went inside to cheer on my friend.

"Way to go Zora," Sonny and I yelled after she had finished her dance, it was one of the slower ones but she was really good, and her partner was something else! I'd only watched this show every once and a while but I never remembered him being so good looking before! Sonny and I, who were standing up sat down right as I'm sure the camera panned us. It had probably been the fourth time tonight, it wasn't every day that Sonny Monroe Cooper showed up in the audience, and since Ari was with her it was hectic. Ever since the reunion aired the tabloids have had field days with the "Mini-Coopers."

"I appreciate all the hard work you put up for this dance," Carrie Ann, I believe her name is, said, "And you know what girl it paid off! That was so good! You and Derek were intense; you kept up with that choreography so good!"

I waved as Zora passed the section we were sitting in, I don't know if she saw us but she sure looked beautiful! As Zora and Derek got their scores I noticed that Penelope was sort of sitting off to the side of us trying to ignore the camera. It had been a hard night for her. "Hey," I whispered, "Just two more and then we can leave." She nodded but I knew she just wanted to be alone.

Zora ended up getting a 20! That was apparently good for the first week, after she got her scores she gave all of us a shout out and we laughed because she just said that her "So Random posse," was out there. She knew better than to name us; we would have never been able to leave. The other two stars and their partners danced and then we waved again when we saw Zora on her way to go talk to the press.

Paparazzi was everywhere as we made our way outside; we managed to make it to the car with no worries and then luckily, Penelope knew a few back roads we could take that made the trip to Sonny's a whole lot faster. We said our goodbyes and went our own way, on my way home I thought more about how Grady had reacted about tonight. Was he mad at Zora? If he was then why? I knew that Zora stayed with them for a little bit before she rented her apartment, had they gotten into something while she stayed there? I didn't want to sound rude but I asked Penelope how long Grady had been acting like this when we went to the bathroom during one of the longer commercial breaks. She said it was shortly after Zora moved in and it seemed to have stopped after she left but sometimes Grady just got like that, then there were other times when she saw worry in his eyes. She said it was like she could tell he wanted to tell her something but he didn't.

Before I knew it I was home and parking my car, I made my way inside to find Nico sleeping in front of the TV. "Nico," I asked as I pushed him to wake up, "Where's Ayden?"

"Asleep in his room," he answered drowsy, "How was Zora's dance. I ended up falling asleep after trying to put Ayden down for the fourth time."

"She was really good but I need to ask you something," I hinted.

Nico just laughed as he sat up straighter and said, "Shoot."

I took a deep breath before asking, "Is there something Grady might be hiding from Penelope? And could it possibly involve Zora?"

"The only thing I can remember Grady and Zora ever having in common was the fact that for a little while, they were friends with benefits," Nico answered, "But that was years ago, maybe it's just the fact that Zora was staying with them and it brought up old memories or something."

"Maybe," I said still wondering. I forgot that Grady and Zora had been more than friends, but that was when we working on our last season of So Random and I was probably to occupied with trying to get superstar status for the last time. "Come on let's go to bed," I held out my hand, which he took and we made it all the way to our room before Ayden woke up….again.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think of it! I would say more but it's almost 11 and I've been up since 6 and I had practice today where I ran a lot! Anyway, Review review review ...PEACE!**


	12. Didn't see that coming!

**Ok I haven't updated in a while but I've had school, (which is wrapping up...FINALLY!) and soccer (we had a tournament this weekend and won both games!) and after all that I'm usually pooped and all I can do is watch tv for a while and then go to bed. Anyway I updated with an extra long chapter! And next weekend is three days so I should be able to update then too! (:P (cool huh? It's a smiley face with a hat!) Enjoy...**

* * *

**Chad's POV**

"You have got to be kidding me!" I exclaimed as Sonny andAri came home from shopping with dozens of shopping bags, "Sonny she's only five, she doesn't need that many clothes."

"Ha ha," Sonny laughed as she put the bags down in the living room and sat down with Ari, "but not even half of this stuff is clothes."

"Yeah daddy, there's a backpack and some folders with a lot of markers and crayons," Ari explained as she and Sonny started taking stuff out of the bags and putting it into Ari's very pink backpack.

"We got everything on her list and she insisted that I get her the big box of crayons," Sonny added showing me a huge box of Crayloa crayons.

"It's even got a sharpener!" Ari exclaimed.

"That's great sweetie," I answered as I sat down and helped them finish packing, "Are you ready for your first day? It's coming up fast."

Ari nodded as she took her newly packed backpack and skipped off to her bedroom, "Where's Dylan?" Sonny asked.

"At your parents', we're going to bring Ari over there later," I added nonchalantly.

Sonny seemed confused; I let her ponder over the fact why we would bring the kids over to her parents' as I went up to Ari's room. "Hey kiddo," I said as I entered.

"Hey daddy," Ari said as she went and sat down on her little bean bag chair.

I crouched down beside her and started, "You're going to go spend the night at Grandma and Grandpa Monroe's house, do you need help packing your bag."

"No daddy, I got it," she replied as jumped up and got a small bag from her closet and started throwing toys into it.

I laughed as I went over and took the toys out and put some clothes in, "Clothes first then toys, ok sweetie." She nodded as I left her to pack a bunch of dolls.

"Chad why are we bringing the kids to spend the night at my parents' house? We don't have anything special going on, do we?" Sonny asked as I made my way to our room.

"Well, you're right we don't have anything special going on," I started as I picked up some of my ties trying to decide what one to wear, "but your parents wanted to spend some time with the kids and my parents invited us to dinner."

"Wow, you're parents haven't invited us to dinner in a fancy restaurant in forever! I wonder if everything is ok." Sonny wondered.

I nodded as I went over to Sonny and had her tie the dark blue tie I picked out, "I'm sure everything is fine, it's just they don't want to go to really fancy places with the kids."

"True," Sonny agreed walking over to her closet and taking out one of my favorite dresses of hers, it was blue on top and at about mid waist it turned black. It showed off her figure perfectly. Sometimes I think I'm more famous for being Sonny Monroe Cooper's husband than being Chad Dylan Cooper. "Chad can you zip me up, I'm stuck?" I turned to see Sonny emerging from the bathroom with her hair clipped over to the side and when she turned around to reveal her zipper stuck not even half up her back. I went over to her and did a little trick that made the zipper shoot up to the top and I heard Sonny groan as soon as I was done.

"Are you okay?" I wondered as I worked the cuff links of my shirt.

Sonny came over and helped me as she replied, "Of course, I just haven't worn this in a while and I didn't realize that I might not fit into it exactly as I used to." After she was absolutely sure nothing was wrong, we went to get Ari who was jumping excitedly, she loved spending the night at her grandparents' house. We all got into the car and I drove her there, I waited in the car as the two of them walked to the door, Sonny made it quick since she knew that my parents didn't like to wait. "We should make this dinner quick, I'm really tired and I have no idea why."

I nodded telling her that I agreed, I love my parents and everything but half the time at these dinners all mom talked about was how she needed to hire new people around the house. Also all dad would talk about was a big business deal. I parked into a reserved parking spot towards the back of The Lounge Room. Weird name but it's a really cool restaurant, it consists of a series of rooms, each more extravagant then the next. Sonny and I walked over to the side door where a waiter was waiting to lead us to the room my parents had reserved. Once we were inside we were…..well shocked. My parents usually always got one of the most expensive rooms with a bar and game room. This room had a quaint bar in the corner where we could get our own drinks, it also had a lounge area in front of a huge fireplace, and the room mostly revolved around the quaint but elegant table set for four. The waiter left us as we made ourselves comfortable.

After a while Sonny said, "This is nice, it must have been the biggest one they had available in such short notice."

"Yeah that's probably it," I replied even though it was killing me inside. I knew my parents and I knew that they hardly ever took no for an answer, this wasn't the biggest room they had available. This was a room perfect for four and that's all they needed, it meant that they were going to tell us something…..something big.

My parents walked through the door and tipped the waiter, also ordering dinner for all of us. After the waiter left us alone, dad went immediately to the bar and poured himself a big glass of scotch that he almost downed in one gulp. "Thank you for meeting us Chad," he said sternly as he poured himself another.

I nodded before adding, "No problem is everything ok?" I looked from mom to dad, mom was standing by a chair and dad was already on his third scotch. There seemed to be this awkward silence between them, I didn't feel very comfortable.

I glanced at Sonny who now seemed worried also, she stood up and walked over by me and whispered, "Maybe you guys need some alone time." I shook my head which she ignored and stated, "Excuse me, I have to go use the restroom."

"Sonny," Mom started but then paused when Sonny turned around, "We didn't get a room with a bathroom in it, but there's one down the hall." Sonny nodded as she walked to the door and left, but first she gave me a look that said: _Talk to them!_

"So what's the occasion," I asked as I went over to dad and took the scotch away from him, while pouring myself a glass of whiskey.

Mom just stared at me blankly before asking, "What occasion dear?"

"The occasion that you guys invited Sonny and I to dinner," I added as I grabbed dad's hand and lead him to the couch.

"We have all evening to talk about that," mom replied as she sat down. The way that she went so quickly to the chair opposite us was strange and I realized that dad had given her a look, as if to say: _Sit down now! _Sonny returned moments later, right as the food showed up. We started eating in silence until mom asked, "Sonny how is Dylan doing? Is he sleeping through the night?"

"Yes he is," Sonny answered, "but I'm so used to getting up during the night that I can't sleep all the way through it anyway, I tend to go into his room and watch him sleep. He's just like an angel."

"Oh I remember that I used to do that with Chad," Mom added, "He used to do this thing when he was sleeping, his eyelids fluttered and then he'd make a big stretch and turn over."

"Dylan does that too, it's the cutest thing ever!" Sonny exclaimed. We continued through the meal with casual conversation and I noticed that dad never touched his glass of scotch which was good, but not like him what so ever. Mom seemed relaxed and Sonny just continued with funny stories about the kids and everything seemed fined.

Everything was fine, well until after dinner. After we had our desert, a waiter came in with coffee and the check. Dad and I had coffee, while Sonny and mom settled on tea. Once we all sat down mom started, "You're probably wondering why your father and I sprung this dinner on you guys. Well the reason is that I…"

Dad cut mom off by saying, "Your mother went to the doctor and was diagnosed with cancer."

"Ovarian to be more specific," Mom added, "I should have sensed it, with all the strange systems I've been having lately."

"What kind of systems," Sonny questioned grabbing my hand.

Mom waved her hand in the air as if saying no big deal before continuing, "I felt fatigue, bloated, and there were times when all I wanted to do was sleep even if I had something else to do. I finally decided to get it checked out and then before I knew it I had a tumor that they wanted to take some tests on."

I finally found the urge to speak and asked, "How serious is it?"

"Its stage three," dad answered as he downed another scotch, "she's starting her first round of chemo in a few weeks."

"That's why we invited you guys to this dinner, I wanted to have a little fun with my son and his wife before all I do is sleep and go to get poison injected into me," added mom. After we finished talking Sonny and I decided that we should get going since we had a lot to talk about anyway. I shook dad's hand goodbye and then gave mom an extra long hug. "Don't worry about me Chad," mom whispered to me as we let go.

Sonny and I hardly spoke as we drove back; it wasn't until we were almost home that Sonny spoke up. "Chad this has been bothering me ever since we left the restaurant. Over the last few weeks I've been having the same exact systems as your mom."

I was shocked, I never noticed Sonny feeling bloated or fatigue but she had been really tired lately; I just thought it was because of Dylan still not sleeping all the way through the night. "Do you think you need to get checked out?"

"Yeah I think it'll be safe to do so," Sonny answered as we arrived at the house. I was going to suggest we watch a movie or something but half of what we had, we were in and after tonight I couldn't take being up another minute. We both went inside and immediately went to our room and went to asleep without saying another word to each other.

* * *

**Ok so I've been seeing a lot of previews for So Random and it actually looks kinda good. I thought it would bad because it's disney and kidish. I want to know what you guys think. Are you going to watch the premerie on June 5th? **

**In other news, I'm an idol fanatic and I have the hugest crush on Scotty! Do any of you guys like him, don't worry if you do I already know I have compettion. Who was your favorite idol this year? Who do you want to win?**

**Please review and tell me! Also what did you think of that chapter? Wow right!**


	13. Grateful

**Ok so sorry it took me forever, with finals and competive socceer starting up, and then oh yeah, the desktop which is technally my computer got some kind of virus and I couldn't use it. Then my dad had to go on a business trip and took his computer with him. And then I finally found the flashdrive that this chapter was saved on and found time to time to actually finish it. It's a longer one, so I hope you like it, it is actuallly one of the longer ones too.!**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

"I don't want to go mommy, I don't want to go!" Ari exclaimed as she climbed into the car.

"But if you don't go now will you ever?" Chad asked tiredly as he started the car up. Ever since we found out his mom had cancer last week, he's done nothing but mope around, it was a good thing we had both taken some time off, we both needed it! All Chad did was try to act happy in front of the kids and I could hardly stay awake for half of the day, my fatigue had really gotten worse which made Chad worry even more. I can't wait until this afternoon when I can go to the doctor, I have to wait until the office is closed so I don't have to worry about somebody recognizing me. I didn't even bother to tell Chad because he has a meeting and is in charge of taking care of Dylan for the day and figuring who will take care of him when we both go back to work.

"I can see a school! It looks big!" Ari added as we turned onto the school road.

I laughed before replying, "That's a school for big kids, and you don't go there until you're in sixth or seventh grade." Ari nodded as we parked in front of St. John's Elementary School. Yes, I am sending my daughter to a church school, it was the best one we could find that we liked and it would also keep paparazzi away if they found the secret location of her school. "Are you ready to go meet your teacher?" I asked sounding excited even though I was tearing up inside.

"I guess," Ari said as I helped her out of the car and we started toward the doors. As soon as we got inside we saw a sign that had every teacher name posted, with class lists and assorted by grade. We went straight to the list and started looking for her name, not to soon after Ari said, "Oh David is in Mrs. Stafter's class."

"Ari, that's Shaffer not Stafter," I corrected her as I found her name on the class list for Mr. Dall's class. "Ok sweetie let's go to your classroom,"

Ari nodded as her eyes lighted up at the sight of her classroom, she loved the big map of the world rug, with the little house with a lot of dolls and wooden cars in one corner, and it all seemed to bring back a distant memory of mine. "Hi you must be Mrs. Copper; it is a delight to have Ari in my class this year." Mr. Dall shook my hand and then I realized why this room and his name sounded familiar.

"Mr. Dall I don't know if you remember me but you had me in your class back in Wisconsin, I'm Sonny Monroe," I added as Ari ran off to go make some new friends.

"Monroe, Monroe, Monroe, oh Sonny Monroe yeah I remember you, I used to always say that, that girl will make it big. And look at you; you certainly did make it big! I bet having Ari will be as pleasing as it was when I had you." Mr. Dall replied.

"Yeah she is definitely my daughter, she will be great," I answered as a bell rang telling parents that it was time to leave. "Ari come give me a hug,"

Ari ran over to me and gave me a huge hug, "I love you mommy."

"I love you," I replied coming out of the hug, "Now your daddy is going to pick you up, so I'll see you when I get home." Ari nodded as she went and ran off to go play with the other girls as I watched with tears in my eyes.

* * *

"Now Sonny why is it that you scheduled this appointment today?" Dr. Williams asked as I sat down in her office.

"Well it's just that I recently found out a family member has ovarian cancer and when she described the symptoms she had, they were very familiar to ones I've been feeling so I decided I better get it checked out," I replied a little nervous.

Dr. Williams nodded sternly, "While let's start off with a simple blood test, it'll only take a couple of minutes if I send it to the lab right away." I nodded as I pulled up my sleeve to reveal my arm. "I'll be back in a minute; I have to go get a nurse so she can administer the blood test. While I'm gone please move to exam room three and change into a gown, we'll do more tests there."

"Of course," I agreed as we both walked into the hall and I entered the exam room, being a celebrity had its ups and downs but being able to go to the doctors' office after hours so nobody would see you, sure are a perk. As I was getting into the gown, my phone went off, it was Chad: _Ari had an awesome time 2day, she can't wait 2 go back 2morrow. She wants to tell you all about it._

I smiled as I texted back: _Tell her I ll b back asap, can t wait! =D_

"Sonny?" a nurse asked as she entered with a basket full of medical tools, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," I answered sitting on the exam table reaching out my left arm for her to draw blood on. She was really swift; before I knew it she was on her way to the lab.

Dr. Williams entered after she left and started, "I noticed in my records that your due for your yearly exam, would you like for us to do that now also?"

"Yeah, that sounds good, might as well get it over with," I replied as I laid back on the exam table ready for whatever came next.

Dr. Williams grabbed my chart before replying, "We don't have to do a full body physical, just make sure everything is working properly, and see how your body is adjusting after having Dylan." Again I just nodded as I sat up and waited for what will happen next. Dr. Williams checked my vision, blood pressure, blood sugar levels, she said that the lab would check cholesterol and all the other important blood levels while they tested the blood I gave earlier. Dr. Williams then made me lay down on the exam table and wait as she went to go get the ultrasound machine, she wanted to check the ovaries for any masses, and also see if there was any scaring on my uterus from when I was in labor with Dylan. She also decided that I was in need of a pelvic exam, so I figured that I'd be here for a while. Dr. Williams returned and said, "Now I'm sure you know how this works, it's just like an ultrasound when you're in the early stages of pregnancy."

"Yeah I know all about it, been through it two times," I tried to joke to hide my nervousness. I laid back down and she started, I tried my best not to look, afraid that I would see something cancerous, but after a while I heard a faint noise, it sounded familiar. Like I'd heard it before, it sounded like a heart beat, I shook the feeling off, thinking that it was probably just my heart going out of control.

"Everything seems fine on the ovaries, I don't see any masses, but we might have to do an MRI to make sure, we will schedule a time for you come back in if that is the case," Dr. Williams said as a nurse appeared at the doorway with a folder, there was probably a piece of paper with my test results in it. Dr. Williams took the folder and returned to the ultrasound, "We'll check those later, why don't we finish here first." I nodded as I heard the heartbeat sound again, this time I looked at the screen and saw movement.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked pointing to what would be a baby if I were correct.

Dr. Williams positioned the ultrasound wand where it would be if I were having an ultrasound if I were pregnant, she then went and checked the folder that held my test results. "Cholesterol is all good, so is everything except your Iron count which is unusually low, there have only been two other times when you're Iron level was that low. It also says right here in the results, and as you can see on the screen, you are correct. Congratulations."

"But what about cancer, do I have that also?" I asked on the verge of tears.

Dr. Williams came back over to me and started playing with the ultrasound machine, "From the blood test, it says that you do not have any signs of cancer anywhere, also the chance of getting ovarian cancer is greater if you have never been pregnant, this is now your third time, I see no reason that you would have cancer."

"But the symptoms I've been feeling?" I asked overjoyed and confused.

"All regular symptoms of pregnancy," Dr. Williams replied, "Now according to this, you are about tens weeks along. Everything looks healthy and you are expecting a June baby." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I didn't have cancer, and I was pregnant. Sure it was sooner than I even wanted to start think about trying, buy many blessings come as disguises and I couldn't be happier. "Oh and there's no reason for you to have a pelvic exam, I just thought since we were going to be thorough that I might as well administer one, but you still don't need it for another few years so you're fine, I'll be in touch with Dr. Gray and she will call you about scheduling appointments for the future."

"Thanks," I replied as Dr. Williams wiped the gel off my stomach and I went to the curtain area to go get dressed. When I emerged from the curtain, Dr. Williams handed me some photos that she'd printed off and mouthed have a good day. It did not take long for me to rush to my car and start driving home; I put my headset on and called the house.

"Hello?" Chad whispered, Dylan must be down for a nap.

I laughed as I said, "I have good news!"

"Really that's great, get but back to the house so I can give you a big hug, and then maybe we could celebrate in a different a little later…" Chad went on until I cut him off.

"Chad there is no sign that I have cancer, but you still might want to sit down," I added as I pulled into the driveway, "I'll tell you once I'm inside." I hung up and ran straight into the house, and for once was glad that Ari was in her room instead of greeting me.

"So what do you need to tell me?" Chad asked from the kitchen opening a bottle of wine.

I grabbed the wine bottle before he could open it and put it make before answering, "While I was getting tests done, Dr. Williams stumbled across something as she giving me an ultrasound," I could tell Chad was lost, but I decided to just continue and let him figure it out for himself, "We came across a noise that sounded like a heartbeat, and then she noticed something moving, and I think you know what I'm getting at…"

"You have something moving inside you, which has a heartbeat, hmm let's see, you are home to a growing demon," Chad answered as he took me in his arms and gave me a big hug, "Are you going to hide the sex from me this time?"

I laughed, "You know for a second I thought you were serious. So you're not mad?"

Chad now looked puzzled, "Unless there's something you're not telling me, than no. I know we agreed on a year or two but what the hell, sometimes the best things life come when you're not looking for them." I hugged him harder and smiled since I couldn't agree more.

* * *

**Ok please please please review and tell me what you think. I hate the fact that I haven't updated as much as I have in the past. But please review! Also if you are not an active reader please read and catch up because you could easily get confused when the next chapter comes up. Ok so please review and I'll try to update soon.**

**LOL Watching Whose line is It Anyway, and Wayne just had to sign a song as Michael Jackson getting older, then Colin had to play Newsflash, which is always funny! Oh how I wish there were new episodes, but whatever I'll live. Ok I'm done for the night, ttfn.**


	14. School, Friends, and Rumors

**Ok so I finally updated! (Hopefully someone out there somewhere in the world said yay!) And some may not like what's in store but I defintley saw the story going this way. Well there's nothing more to say except thanks to all who review last chapter and the chapters before that! Also enjoy.**

* * *

**Previously:**

_Chad now looked puzzled, "Unless there's something you're not telling me, than no. I know we agreed on a year or two but what the hell, sometimes the best things in life come when you're not looking for them." I hugged him harder and smiled since I couldn't agree more. _

**10 years later**

**Ari's POV**

"Ok now everybody gather around so I can take a picture of all of you," I rolled my eyes as Mom said this and then pasted on a smile when she snapped the pic. I know she wants all of us to feel normal but all of us go to the most renowned private school ever! It's ok but the uniforms are disgusting and the teachers are so strict. At least the breaks are longer and since I'm a little smarty pants I'm in almost every one of David's classes, which is probably the only thing good about that stupid school.

"Mom do you think there's a chance of me having Mrs. Price for a teacher again?" Dylan asked as we headed for the car, only four more months and then I'd be eligible for my temps, if there's perks to being celebrities' kids then we aren't very pampered I still have to wait like every one else and it's a pain.

Mom rolled her eyes as she got in the driver's seat, "No sweetie, I don't think so, but Heidi has a pretty good chance of having her this year."

"Really? I thought she had a double year with her students or something?" I asked as we finally pulled out of the driveway.

"No she just sticking to third grade now," mom replied as she sped up to get us to school. She still had to do the teacher meet and greet with both Dylan and Heidi's teachers.

Heidi, who never likes getting up early, finally spoke up by asking, "Do you know if I'll have those card things? I really don't like them."

"I don't know, to be honest," mom answered as she turned on the old school road, my school was first so she immediately drove to the back of the school and dropped me off. "Have fun today Ari, I hope your classes are as good as you hoped they will be."

"Yeah that would be nice," I replied getting out of the car and grabbing my school bag, "I won't be home until late, I have a lot of back to school meetings and I will probably try to squeeze study time in with David and Sarah."

"No problem, then David will bring you home?" mom wondered, I nodded and then she continued, "Well have fun and we'll see you when you get home, your dad should be home by then. Filming on that movie finished last week so his flight is getting in today and I know he can't wait to see you."

"Ok mom, see you then," I gave her a quick peck on the cheek and then rushed off toward the office to go get my schedule.

* * *

**David's POV**

My phone rang as I drove to school to start my….wow…senior year. I noticed mom's number on the caller ID as I answered, "Hey mom, what's up?"

"Just wanted to make sure, you had everything and that you have a great day," mom started, "I should be home soon, filming is wrapping up here and it should only be a matter of days until I get home."

"Yeah mom, I know the drill," I replied as I pulled over to let some cars go around me, "I'll see you when you get back."

I was about to hang up but mom asked, "Are you mad at me? I know you're mad about what happened but can you please forgive me?"

I shook my head, that had happened at least a month ago, I didn't really care anymore, "No mom it's not that," I added back quickly, "Oh I'm here, got to go bye." I hung up before she could say anything back. I couldn't believe that she would bring that up again, so what I talked to an army official at school. All it took was for her to see the slightest bit of camo and then she freaked. She said that if I was going to go off and get myself killed, I was no better than my father or Grady for that matter. That of course didn't help since Joe walked into the room at the time, she would kill me if she knew that I was meeting Grady for dinner every other week. I still don't know what went on between them, but whatever it was Grady is now dead to her. I realized that I was late when no one was hanging out in the courtyard. I ran to the office, picked up my schedule and then went to my first class.

"Nice of you to join us David," Mrs. Gonzalez said as I entered my AP American Literature class, I nodded and then went to go sit next to Ari. "What did I miss?" I whispered.

Ari pretended to write a few notes before answering back, "Just her yearly lecture on how she will take none of us talking in her class and not paying attention."

I laughed as books were passed around and we started on _Of Mice and Men _by John Steinbeck. Ari and I have had Mrs. Gonzalez for two years now and we always talked, it was just a threat to keep the bad kids in line. After we finished the first chapter we talked about text inside the text and tried to pick out early symbols. Ari and I passed notes and I'm she sure seemed happy since I'd heard from her once or twice about how she hated this stupid school.

After class got out, I decided to take a secret short cut to my next class, which was a good decision because she met me there, she is the prettiest girl I've ever seen and I can't keep trying to be friends with her, it's killing me. I smiled as she noticed that she was following me, I let my hand out and she took it. We walked hand and hand down the old abandoned hallway to my next class; I kissed her on the check as I went inside and I swear I saw her smile!

* * *

**Ari's POV**

Finally the day was over with and I was walking into the library to meet Sarah and David. Before I knew it, a swarm of paparazzi was around me, see the thing with this school is that the library is a completely separate building with most of the English classes, and most study halls were there too. Luckily, mom and dad had taught us what to do if this would ever happen, dad always says like stop, drop, and roll; remember to: look down, speed up, and ignore everything they say. If they ask you a question simply say "no comment" and continuing walking. I tried to do exactly that but something one of them asked completely caught me off guard. "Miss Cooper what do you know of your dad's cheating scandal?"

I just stood there paralyzed, staring at them which gave them what they wanted of course, caught me off guard without an answer which only proves that what rumor that's running around is probably only true. But dad cheating, there's no way, half the time he didn't want to go to work because that meant that mom and us kids were at home without him, he loved us and more importantly mom, there's no way he cheated. "Hey back up, this is private property," I heard a familiar voice say, "Ari are you okay? Come on let's go." David grabbed me by the arm and led me not towards the library but towards his car.

I waited until I was sitting in the passenger seat of his car to ask, "Where are we going? I thought we were going to study."

David just shook his head, "It's the first day, have we ever had to study? Besides even if we had too, I still would have cancelled it after that. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I guess," I answered wiping tears; I didn't know I had, "do you think it's true, what they said about my dad?"

David just gave me a look that said, _"You know the paparazzi, half the time rumors start because of them." _He then started the engine and drove off and before I know we were at our favorite run down pizza joint. I smiled and David took my hand as we entered. "Table for two please," he said as we entered and the waitress led us in a booth.

"It's like you know exactly what to do," I said as we sat down and waited to be served on. David just nodded as he took the menu away from me and held my hand for a while, before he noticed that I knew what he was doing. Could he possibly be holding my hand because he wants too and not because he knows it will sooth me? I don't know, we didn't hold hands any more that night, we just talked and laughed and ate our not so good but suitable pizza. David then drove me home, before I got out I said, "David thanks, for everything."

David then leaned over and kissed me on the check before replying, "No problem, see you tomorrow." I nodded before getting out and watching him drive away. Did David really have feelings for me or was it that brother/sister friendship we had that allowed stuff like hand holding and cheek kissing? I don't know but I took a deep breath and braced myself for what ever I was about endure inside.

* * *

**Well what did you think? When I was asking what the sequel should be like, alot of you wanted Ari and them as teens. Well some of them are teens but whatever, anyway please review and tell me what you think! Also more POVs to do which mean longer chapters! Anyway plz plz review! And Happy early 4th of July!**


	15. Surprises, Memories, and Questions

**So sorry! I tried to finish this chapter but I could never find time. But I finally did and here it is! Hope you enjoy! Also please comment on what you think about the time jump, it would be much appreciated!**

* * *

**Zora's POV**

"Grady I know you don't want to talk to me after what happened with Penelope but please call me back," I said into my phone in a huff. I had just gotten off the phone with a woman, but she's not just any women, her name is Sandy Jacobs. I have not talked to, or seen her in over 17 years, the last time I saw her is when I gave her my baby to raise as her own. She had just called to say that Mandy had just found out she was adopted and ran away. I don't know how she ever got a hold of me since it's a closed adoption, and if I tried to find her I never would have had a chance to call.

I'm sure Mandy is going to try to find either me or Grady, at least that's what I would do, if I found out I was adopted. "Oh my god, this can't wait," I said to myself, I grabbed the phone and dialed.

"Hello," a very sleepy Nico answered.

"How are you still in bed? I thought you actually worked?" I asked.

Nico yawned before answering, "I thought Tawni was my wife, only she can yell at me. Besides I took the day off to have a daddy day."

"Awe, I'm so glad that you get to spend time with Ayden, Rachel, and Cori. But I really need to find Grady, I can not stress this enough," I almost yelled.

Nico ended up replying, "Why don't you call his cell?"

"Nico I tried, he's not answering and I know that he went to live with you when Penelope kicked him out. Now if he's there, please let me talk to him."

I could tell that Nico was getting annoyed, because I was also getting annoyed as he replied, "I believe the whole reason he came to live with us is so he could try to figure stuff out and possibly try to rekindle with Penelope."

"Ok Nico, please try to understand Grady and I have a past and we just got caught up in a moment and it's been spun out of proportion. I am not calling to try and hook up with him; I'm calling with an important matter." I was almost on the edge of tears now.

"You know what Zor, I'm not going to get in the middle of things if Grady doesn't want to talk to you, then you should give him some space. I'm also not taking sides, but Grady is the only father David has ever known, plus they have Joe who is only eight and doesn't understand why his dad isn't staying at the house with him anymore. What happened between you two is causing some damage."

"Ok Nico, you just took a side, you're already in the middle and if you say that I'm destroying there family, well that's Grady's doing because he took forever to tell Penelope about us and our past."

"So what you slept together when you were teenagers, that doesn't mean you have the right to just start things right up again." Nico added.

I couldn't handle it anymore and didn't think about what I was saying, "Listen Nico, we were more than just friends with benefits; we were friends, best friends. Oh and also we accidently got pregnant, we had a baby girl that was given up for adoption, and that little girl just found out and ran away from her home with her adoptive parents. So that little girl will probably try to come and find us, so I was trying to let Grady know, but I am apparently ruining his life and splitting up his family. Well we have a family of our own and it was set in place way before he started dating Penelope. Oh and it was once, we got caught up in the moment and kissed once, maybe it would of lead to more, but Penelope came and stopped us before anything happened."

"Wow Zora, I had no idea," Nico said.

"You're right you didn't, now if you see Grady tell him he needs to call me as soon as possible," I replied hanging up and tossing my phone onto the couch. There was no reason I had to tell Nico but I also didn't need to hear him insult me and say that I'm the reason Penelope and Grady might split up. I heard a faint knock on the door and clamed down as I went to go answer it. "Oh my god."

* * *

**Grady's POV**

I lay down on the cheap motel bed that I'd been sleeping on ever since I moved out; no it was more like I was kicked out. I went to Nico's but it didn't feel right, now I call room 204 my house, nice huh? I can't believe Penelope didn't even give me a chance to explain. I remember everything perfectly, it's like it was yesterday but truth is, it's been more like two months.

_"Hey Zor," I said as I entered her apartment, "Did you invite me here because of what I think?"_

_Zora nodded trying to hold back the tears in her eyes, "I should have kept her, she turns 17 today, she's all grown up. How do I know that she's healthy and well?"_

_I hugged her as I asked, "I thought you said adoption was the best thing we did for her?"_

_"I know but I always get like this, every year on this day I beat myself up. I could be baking a cake or buying a car, I could have the life I've always wanted since I was young. But no I chose my career over my child and now I'll never have a relationship with her." Added Zora as she went to sit down on the couch._

_I went and sat next to her, I took my thumb and wiped away her tears before telling her, "You did the right thing, there was no way that you'd be able to support her if you would have quit, and it would have been hard for you to get back into the acting business."_

_"I know but I still feel horrible I held her that day in the hospital all those years ago, I looked into her little face, I felt her little hand wrap around my finger. I held her and saw you, I saw your eyes, your smile, your nose, and I fell in love with her. And then I gave her back to the nurse and I never saw her again, now here I am crying my eyes out, looking like a slob and I shouldn't. I'm so sorry Grady, I didn't tell you about the pregnancy until the very end and then I didn't even tell you I went into labor." She added._

_I walked towards her and said, "Well your mom called me and I saw her, I went to the hospital and saw her in the nursery, I met your mom and she told the doctor that I was the father. I held her too, I looked into her eyes, I held her hand, I saw that she had your cheekbones, your plump lips, oh and she had your eyes. I have oval shaped eyes, her eyes along with you, are more rounded eyes, which is perfect because then you can see everything that your thinking and …" Before I knew it, we were sitting there on her couch kissing, and we just kissed but after a while it became more passionate._

"_What…Is…This…?" I heard a very familiar voice ask. We broke apart to see Penelope standing over us with a dress she tailored for Zora to wear to a fundraiser next weekend._

"_Honey, it's not what it looks like!" I explain standing up fast._

_Zora added quickly, "Yeah it meant nothing, we just, just got caught up in the moment."_

"_Oh really because it looks like you're trying to seduce my husband and it also looks like it almost worked." She answered in a huff._

"_Honey, honey," I said hands raised in the air, "remember when I told you that Zora and I have a history, how we slept together a few times when we were teenagers?" Penelope nodded as she sat down on the verge of tears, "While I didn't tell you everything exactly."_

"_What…what do you mean?" Penelope wondered finally looking straight at me._

_I kneeled down in front of her and answered, "One of the times Zora and I slept together, I ended up getting her pregnant and the baby's birthday is today."_

"_What! You two have a kid? And you've been pretending that you don't? Where is this kid now? Huh?"_

_Zora came closer and replied, "Penelope, I put the baby up for adoption. I called Grady because I always beat myself up on this day; because I always imagine what my life would be like if I kept her and he understands how I feel."_

_Penelope just stared at both of us and then asked, "Why did you keep this from me? If you would have just told me, I could have been able to help you two. But instead you just kept it a secret, you just stood and watched as I cried and tried to figure out why Grady was acting so strange all those years ago. And you Grady, you never gave me an answer, you just shut me out and then when you felt ok again, you went and got me pregnant. I thought once we had Joe everything would change, but it's been eight years and here you are, still shutting me out."_

"_No babe, I'm not," I tried to explain._

"_No," she cut me off, "no more chances to make things alright, no more explaining, I want you out. And as for you Zora," She tossed the dress at her, "consider us no longer friends." With that, she turned around and walked out slamming the door behind her._

_I got up and started making my way toward the door when Zora said, "I'm sorry Grady, I shouldn't have asked you to come."_

_I didn't have it in me right then to make her feel better so before I even knew it I said, "No you shouldn't have."_

I picked up my phone and saw that I had three new voice messages; I dialed voice mail and checked. The first two were from Zora; I didn't really listen to them. After everything that went down and all, I feel horrible for making her think it's her fault but I don't think I can face her right now. It was my decision to go over there that day, I knew when we were getting too close and I could have pulled away, but I didn't. Truth is that I kissed her and then she kissed me back, I shouldn't be mad at her, which I'm technically not, but I can't stand looking at myself in the mirror. I don't think that I could handle talking to her right now.

The next message started playing and I heard a voice that didn't sound that familiar, it was a girl's voice and all she said was, _"Hey it's Mandy, um I don't really know what to say_ _so I guess never mind, um bye." _I had no idea who this so called "Mandy" was, but all of that went out of my mind when I saw my phone light up. It was a text, a text from Penelope.

_Need 2 talk 2 u and zora. Meet me her place it s important. _

I grabbed my phone and my car keys, I threw a jacket on and then I was out of there and on my way. I hope Penelope's willing to give me another chance; I mean what else could be so important that she needs to talk to me and Zora about? Unless she wants a divorce but there's no way that could happen, could it?

* * *

**Mandy's POV**

I had no idea what to say; here I was sitting across from my birth mother just staring at her. Trying to see if anything, any part of her facial features looked anything like mine. I could find nothing; maybe mom got the people messed up? Maybe she liked to believe that she got me from two teenage celebrities? Maybe that was just a cover story to say that teenage pregnancy could happen to me whether I'm a celebrity or a nobody? Either way, I'm too scared to say anything. What seems like hours had passed when I heard a knock on the apartment door. "I'll get it," said Penelope, what do I call her anyway? Step mom? Step birth mom? My birth father's wife? "Come in Grady," he gave her a pleading look, oh so nice to know that celebrities have trouble marriages too. "We'll talk later," I heard Penelope whisper.

"Mandy," Zora, (mom?) said, "This is Grady. Grady this is Mandy, our daughter."

I turned to look at my so call birth father, he looked just like he did when he was teenager, and he defiantly was Grady Mitchell. Just looking at him, I could tell that we were related, same nose, same smile, even same hair color. "Wow," he said sitting down, "Do your… your…your…?"

"Parents Grady," Penelope added.

"Right, do your parents know where you are?" he asked.

Zora chimed in, "I called Sandy once Penelope and Mandy arrived, they are happy that she's ok and understand completely why she came her."

"Yeah it's not every day that you tell your daughter that she's adopted and she has two famous celebrities for birth parents," I joked.

"Mandy why don't you ask Zora and Grady some of your questions," Penelope added, "I know you had a bunch in the car."

"Oh right. Well why did you guys give me up?" I asked first and foremost.

Grady looked down at the floor while Zora answered, "Sweetie, I was younger than you are now when I had you. Life isn't pretty for a teenager to raise a baby whether that teenager is a celebrity or not. I knew that I could have a career or I could have you, but not both."

"So you chose your career over me?" I wondered.

Grady sat up straighter and replied, "That's not what she meant. If she kept you, she would have had to settle for a minimum wage job and you wouldn't have gotten as much as you did with your parents raising you."

"Yeah and I knew that I might grow to resent to keeping you, I did what I thought was best. I never stopped thinking about you, I remembered every birthday, and I imagined what your first day of school was like. When I went shopping I would always see the new styles and I would wonder what kind of trends you wore. Just a few weeks ago I saw the cutest prom dress and thought of you. What will you wear to prom? Will you be like me and not want to go? How will you dance, some what good or with two left feet like Grady did at his prom?" Zora who was now crying added.

"What you guys had a prom? I thought you both worked and were home schooled?" I wondered.

Penelope spoke up then, "You know what? I think that is a story for another day. Mandy who've had quite a trip and I'm sure Zora and Grady could use some rest."

"That sounds like a good idea," Zora said, "Do you have a place to stay Mandy?"

I shook my head, "I didn't really think this through. I just packed a bag and caught a bus."

"No worries, you can stay in the guest room," Zora replied.

Grady nodded, "That's a great idea, and then I can come over tomorrow if you want." I didn't know what to do, I just nodded and waved as he and Penelope left. Then it was just me and Zora.

Zora grabbed my old dusty duffel off the floor and showed me to the guest room; it was magnificent, gold and slivers everywhere. A rounded bed with a plasma big screen TV! I didn't try to hide my amazement, and Zora could tell as she said, "It's really nothing, but there's no way this would be here if I didn't work hard to make the money I make. Ever since I found out I was pregnant I've worked my but off because I never know which job would be my last. I learned how fast the life I dreamed off could just slip out of my fingers, and I've tried my hardest to make sure it never does. I know right now it just seems like some kind of excuse that probably isn't the best thing for you to hear but you need to know that if I could have found a way to have you and the fame and fortune I would have taken it."

I yawned and Zora let me be. I was glad that I decided to come looking for answers, but it would still take some time before I could really accept the fact that I had a whole other family out there and that I could have grown up in Hollywood. It sure was a lot to sink in.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please please review because sometimes I feel like I'm just posting this and no one's reading it. Well that may be the case since I can hardly find time to update, and who cares about SWAC since it's not a show anymore? (I still do but many could think that.)**

**Speaking of SWAC, let's give it up for Demi! For winning the Acuvue Inspire award and Choice Summer single for Skyscraper! You rock Demi! Can't wait for your new ablum to come out!**

* * *

**Hey Hey Hey...Hey You!**

**Come here, closer, closer...CLOSER!**

**That's good, now go REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIEW!**

**It's not that hard! If you do, I'll give you a cookie!**

**Good Job! =D**

**l**

**v**


	16. The End

**I bet that no one out there is ready this story anymore since I haven't updated in almost a year but the truth is that I got really stuck and didn't know what to wrtie anymore. I ended up taking a break from fanfiction all together and was only occasionally to update my Nikita Fic, but that was only every few months that I updated that too. I had a lot on my plate with school and all the activities that I joined. But I am truly sorry that I just stoped updating this story like it wasn't important. The truth is I was never planning to make a sequel to So Random Reunion and when so many asked me to, I felt obligated. Then once I did start the story I really didn't know where it was going. So I jumped ahead and tried to do the story from what was going on with all of their kids. Sonny with a Chance being cancelled really didn't help me either because that's where I got ideas from. So I stopped updating and I feel really horrible about that. I recently started going on Fanfiction a lot and got hooked on a new fandom and now I have an idea for a story for that fandom and I still the Nikita fic in progress too. And to tell you guys the truth I felt guilty for wanting to start another story without ending this one. So here it is, the final chapter for Everyday Life and probably my last Sonny with a Chace Fanfic. Hope you guys enjoy one last time! (Oh I jumped ahead again too)**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

_I've seen a lot since I've first arrived in Hollywood. I've had friends and frenemies. I've found love and I've lost love. I got married in the spot light and I saw my life almost fall apart in it…_

I typed as I started to write my memoir, I couldn't believe all that has happened in my life and when Marshall, (Can you believe he's still alive?), called and asked to write one I was shocked but after thinking about it, I realized that it was the best way to tell my story. Not Chad's, not Ari's, Dylan's, or Heidi's but mine. I needed to be able to write everything down and move on from that part of my life. My time in the spot light was over and I was ok with that, I was just enjoying my life as it was. I turned back to the computer and continued.

_But through everything that happened to me, whether it was teen drama and having cast fights with Mackenzie Falls to someone out there telling lies about me and my family. I got through it by putting my head up high and remembering what my mother always told me: Stay Strong…_

I had to stop after typing that for a little while, thinking about my mom always made me cry. It had to be at least fifteen years now since she passed. She was there for me with everything, my marriage to Chad, every one of my children's births and she was always around for their birthdays. She was always my rock; it takes my breath away every time I remember that she's gone. "Ok Sonny get it together," I told myself as I wiped my tears away and decided to start typing about another part of my life. My editor told me that the best way to write the memoir was to write it in pieces and to skip around otherwise I'd get hung up on a certain part and would never want to continue.

_I will always remember my days at Condor Studios and So Random! The show that gave me my big break and the place where my future husband would end up proposing to me. I loved every single day that I spent there and I will be forever grateful to Marshall, So Random's director, for choosing me to be the newest cast member._

_Throughout my time on So Random, I learned many things. I learned how to let my guard down and how to move on from something I loved so much. I made many good friends from my time there and I still hang out with all of them today. If it weren't for So Random, I don't think I would have ever made it to Hollywood. I will always remember all the times I had on that show and I will forever be grateful to everyone that helped me when I was there._

Remembering my time on So Random was a hard thing to do, after we the had the reunion back in 2020 and we all started hanging out I again, I was finally ready to move on and get closure, it was hard to remember those days now. My thoughts were interrupted when my phone rang. "Hello," I said.

"Hey mom," Ari started, "David and I were wondering if you would want to come over for dinner tonight? Ali really wants to see you."

"Honey that sounds great," I answered, "What time?"

I could hear Ali saying "Yay" in the background, she sure loved her grandma! "We were thinking around 5," Ari added, "Do you want David to come pick you up? Penelope will also probably be coming, is that a problem?"

"No honey it won't be," I said as I started to get up and walk around, "I don't need a ride; your dad will take me."

"Ok see you guys then!" Ari replied as we both hung up. I put my head in my hands, Penelope was coming to dinner. I've played nice with her ever since the cheating rumors started; I put up a good front during the whole wedding planning fiasco. But I didn't like the fact that she was a part of my life all of these years later. I hate to admit it but I was and am a little jealous. Penelope always wanted Chad when we were younger and I thought that she had moved on. But ever since she confirmed rumors of having an affair with Chad on their movie set, I haven't really trusted her and I don't really like being in the same room as her either.

"Baby who was on the phone," I heard Chad call from the living room.

I walked out into the living room to see him watching an episode of one of our favorite shows on demand. "That was Ari, she invited us to dinner."

"Oh that should be fun," he said as he paused the TV and came over by me, "babe what's the matter."

"Penelope's probably going to be there," I stated as he hugged me.

Chad looked mad at first but he shook it off as he started, "I know that you don't like her but nothing ever happened. Penelope just wanted fifteen more minutes of fame. She had just gotten back into the acting world and her first role was a very minimal one."

"I know, I know," I added, "I just wish that she wouldn't try to ensure that really happened. And I'm sorry for her with Grady cheating on her and all but did she really have to try to ruin our marriage so she could be loved again?"

"I don't know," Chad said, "How's the book coming?"

I shrugged, "Its okay. I'm almost done with the introduction. I think I'm going to work on the whole cheating rumor section since I'm thinking about it right now."

Chad gave me a quick kiss, as he said, "I'm proud of you baby."

"Even if I'm more famous than you?" I asked.

Chad looked shocked just like he did when we were teenagers and I told Mackenzie Falls sucked, "What? Where did you hear this?"

"From Heidi," I stated.

"That's so not far!" Chad exclaimed, "You know she loves you more."

"Relax Chad," I said after kissing him again, "She knows that because People is doing an article."

Chad relaxed a little bit after hearing this, "Oh. Can you still believe that with all our connections in show business, Heidi still picked a career in journalism?"

"I'm proud of her," I stated, "She made her way to the top all on her own just like we did! She is also really turning the celebrity magazines around too."

Chad smiled thinking about it, I know that parents weren't supposed to pick favorites but I knew that Heidi was his. Unlike Ari and Dylan that picked careers that we had connections in, Heidi proved herself. There was even a time when she didn't want anyone to know that she was our daughter and get special treatment for it, she even changed her name from Heidi Cooper to Heidi Anderson. I knew that Chad was glad that she learned to stand on her own two feet and I was proud of her too. "Yeah she really did. I forgot to tell you, Dylan skyped the other night when you were at Tawni's place."

"I really wouldn't call a nursing home Tawni's place," I started, "How's Dylan liking the tour?"

"He's really enjoying it," Chad added, "he said that his manager was getting ready for him to record yet another album. I don't know how you guys do it in the music world with all the press and the touring and then recording; it must be really exhausting!"

"Now you see why I stopped recording after my third album," I said bluntly, "But man Dylan really likes the business. I'm not going to lie; I'm really surprised that Angie hasn't made him give up his dream yet. It can't be fun raising their kids while he's out on the road all the time."

"The twins are only two and most of the time Angie is on tour with him," Chad added, "What time are we going to Ari's?"

"Around 5," I answered.

"Ok then you need to get back in that study and write, write, write," he stated, "If you don't get going pretty soon I'll pick you up and take you in there myself."

"Chad you're 64, that wouldn't work, you'd break a hip!" I explained and then laughed when Chad launched himself at me, "okay, I'm going, I'm going!" I made my way back to the study and when I got ready to type again I decided to type about my family instead of the cheating scandal, I'd have to write about that at one point or another but not today.

_Both mine and Chad lives changed when we had Ari. We had no idea how hard raising a child would be, that was half of the reason why we waited so long before having Dylan. Turns out there is no rule book on parenting and no matter how many times you go through being a parent, it never gets easier. What does get easy though is forgetting all about your job, your friends, and all your responsibilities because all you want to do is take your kids and have a fun weekend with them. I am so grateful for all that my kids do for me, when I was going through a rough time with Chad they were there me. They made me realize that they were the best friends that I would ever have. Nothing else matters when you have kids, all that matters is watching them grow up and becoming amazing adults. _

_When I look at how my children have made names for themselves, I realize that I couldn't be a prouder parent. Ari, our oldest, started acting when she was eighteen and was in a few major movies. She decided though that she didn't want to act all of her life and turned to books, she starting writing one day and hasn't looked back since. When ever I read one of her many award winning books, I feel touched and I become even more proud of her. Even now that she is married and has kids she still finds time to sit down and produce yet another masterpiece._

_Chad is as proud as me when it comes to all of our kids but I know when Chad's only son Dylan told us that he didn't want to be an actor that Chad was a little depressed that Dylan wouldn't follow in his footsteps. Instead Dylan followed in mine. At the ripe age of 16, he decided he wanted to be a singer and that is exactly what he did. He recorded an album that went number 1 instantly and his life has been a roller coaster ride ever since. Through the whirlwind ride he found the love of his life and they now have beautiful twins, a boy named after Chad and a girl that they named Kathy after my mother. I couldn't be happier for them._

_When both Chad and I think of our youngest, Heidi Anderson Cooper, we both smile. As the youngest Cooper she had big shoes to fill. Both her parents as many people know are very popular and sought after actors. Her sister is an award winning author and her brother is a rock star that's way bigger than Justin Bieber ever was. I could tell when she was about 14 that she wanted to prove herself that she could stand on her own two feet and she didn't need the name Cooper to help her. When she was 24 and freshly out of college she changed her name to Heidi Anderson and started her climb to the top of the Journalism Empire. I am proud of all of my children but I am especially happy of Heidi's fight to get to number one with out any help. Heidi is the Editor in Chief of People magazine and I know that she couldn't be happier with where she is at…_

I checked my watch and noticed that it was three thirty; I had a good half hour before I had to start getting ready for Ari's. I took break from talking about my kids, which I could on forever about, and decided to quickly talk about my entire So Random family since most of us weren't in the spotlight anymore; I knew that many people wanted to know what everybody was up too nowadays.

_As everyone knows the whole cast of So Random and I are like a family. Even though we are old and gray we still try to hang out as much as possible. A lot has happened since we all sat down and had our reunion. _

_We ended up losing Nico to cancer a few years ago and Tawni hasn't been the same since. Shortly after Nico's death, it became apparent that Tawni had developed Alzheimer's disease and her children had to make the hard decision of putting her into a nursing home. I still tend to see her from time to time, and it surprises me how much she seems to be just like the old Tawni from our So Random days._

_After the reunion, Zora went through a lot. She finally came out about her past of being in a relationship that involved domestic violence. She was becoming one of the most sought after models around. But one of her secrets from her past surfaced and she had to face it head on. I won't reveal too much since it's not my secret to reveal but a face from her past came back into her life and with that many changes happened. She finally got together with Grady and they got married and had a daughter they named Faith. She is now happy just staying home and planting her garden and being with her one true love. _

_Grady had a lot going on too. He and Penelope ended up deciding to end their marriage after 11 years because it wasn't working out for them. Shortly after that his TV show was canceled and he decided that he was done with show business for good. He went back to school and became one the greatest teachers a kid could ever have. Even though he's as old as the rest of us he still teaches and he loves the new role that he's been given as Grandpa._

_We still tend to get together every once and a while but it truly isn't the same with out Nico. No matter when we hung out, Nico always had a joke for us. We all know how much fun he would have had laughing at all of us as our hair got grayer and we all got older. He will forever be missed by all of us._

After I was done, I had to breathe for a little bit. Nico was a great friend and it wasn't fair that the rest of us got to live out our whole lives while he ended up dying of pancreatic cancer. I could see how much it hurt Tawni when ever I saw her and I wish that one day she will be able to reunite with him and be able to finally get rid of her terrible disease.

After reading over what I just written one more time, I got up and got ready for Ari's. When we got there we had a blast. Ali and her little brothers played nice and told me all about their camping trip that David took them on. Penelope decided that she wasn't going to come, and in a way I was grateful for that. It was always so awkward whenever we all got together now.

Besides being a splendid author, Ari can also cook quite well. She treated us to a great ham and many other side dishes. Once dinner was over, I helped her clean up with her complaining that I didn't have too. Chad chatted with David about whether or not he could share any secrets on the new car models going to be sold at David's shop, but as always David said no.

Once the kitchen was cleaned, Ari sat us down with the kids and we all watched a couple episodes of So Random. I still laughed at the fact that at no matter what age, Ari still loved the show. We watched the episode that started it all for me, my very first episode, man I was young then! Before I knew it, we were watching an episode with the Check it out girls and Ari was teaching Ali the dance. Ari made me get up to show them how it was done and we ended up having a dance competition to see which Cooper girl was the best.

Once the night was over I hugged Ari goodbye and her being the good mother she was made us promise that we would call when got home. Chad and I laughed all the whole way back to our little cottage that we had bought right on the beach.

Once we were home I did as I promised and called Ari. After that Chad and I just sat up and talked for hours. We tended to do that ever now and then since we both retired from show business. We both liked retirement, we were hardly recognized anymore and we were happy just living everyday life.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Please review and tell if you think it was a proper ending!**


End file.
